First take
by tidus4yuna
Summary: OK this is my first fanfic the pairings are as follows... TxY WxL RxG PxB. Ok i have posted chapter 14 ,highschool fic not giving out anything else! R
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is my fist fanfic please R&R but no flamers Enjoy!

Chapter 1

(Disclaimer; I do not own any of these characters a giant muffin does…or some really rich guygirl)

First Take

Normal POV

It was Monday the first day of school Yuna was sleepy peacefully with the blanket over her head.

"YUNIE!" an excited skinny young girl busted through the door (like Kramer from Seinfield). Screaming she jumped on the bed of her sleeping cousin, waking her up almost instantly. The sleeper still under the sheets cracked an eye opened and made a low frequency moan.

"It's the last day of school, come on we have to say Hello to everyone" the young teen was currently uncovering her cousin from her cocoon of blankets. 'Rikku leave me alone its seven in the morning school starts at nine" She moaned cracking open yet another eye and watched Rikku go through her cupboard throwing clothes everywhere.

'Yunie why don't you have any nice clothes? Why cant you be a normal girl and come shopping with me"Rikku instructed her cousin on how to be a normal teen while pacing up and down the room. While this was happening Yuna had already drifted back to sleep back to where there was no worries no pressure and no interruptions.

'And that's how you should b…' The blonde had stopped turning around and realised that her cousin had gone back to sleep. The blonde crept over to her cousins slumbering body; she placed her hands on her shoulders and began violently shaking.

"RRRRIIIIKKKKUUUU sssttttoooppppp sssshhhhaaaaaakkkkiiiinnnggggg mmmeeeee" Yuna pleaded. The blonde suddenly stopped, leaving her cousin looking up at the birdies that were currently circling her head.

"Yuna please get up I don't want to be late for school again" saying this Rikku looked at the clock and started screaming and running down the stairs. Yuna got up and began getting changed 'what do you mean I have no nice clothes' Yuna muttered to herself. After picking out her fashion for the day Yuna began descending the stairs and finally reached the kitchen. There she stopped and started staring at the scene unfolding before her eyes.

Rikku her perfectly well mannered cousin was at the table scoffing down about eleven pancakes, Rikku looked up and saw her cousin standing there wide eyed staring at her.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty' she said or tried to since there was half a pancake hanging out her mouth, and about two inside it sounded just like gibberish. After Rikku had finished the two exited the house and left for school.

Yuna and Rikku arrived at school and were waiting outside the gates. They got the usual waves and hugs since they were currently the popularity queens as they were referred to by all the boys. After the usual greetings they departed off to class with their group. Rikku as usual was flirting with all the boys laughing and battering her eyelashes concealing her green swirling eyes.

'What do you have princess" a voice said, Yuna looked up and found herself face to face with Wakka, Captain of the Blitzball team. "I have Math" she replied. It was okay if Wakka called her this because ever the beginning of school he had been like a big brother. "Hey Yuna, watch out there is a new boy and the rumours say he is sir Jecht's son" Wakka said this in a concerned tone Yuna simply nodded and walked into class.

'Math' she thought to herself it was Yuna's best subject but it wasn't like she was looking forward to it. She scanned the room for Lulu.

"Yuna over here' a familiar voice said she followed the voice and found her best friend Lulu. She sat down and started talking "hi lulu, how was your weekend I heard you and wak…" she was interrupted by a sharp elbow in her hip "owww"she yelped finally she realised that lulu was giving her a death stare. Yuna gave lulu a puzzled look and was about to question her for the reason of the jab.

"Sit down class" the teacher walked in and started calling the roll; after the fifth name had been called he put down the roll turned around and started writing on the board. "I'm hoping that you all are here so we can start, if someone is absent please tell me after class"the teacher said.

Yuna still puzzled about the jab she received before she began writing a note, before she started writing she felt something on her lap. It was a piece of paper carefully folded it read….

'Im sorry about before yes wakka and I are back together but we don't want it public yet okay' Yuna read this and gave lulu an apologetic look. After class Yuna had five minutes before the next bell went telling the students that they should be in class by now". "Great" Yuna thought to herself out loud, her next class was English, which was on the top floor. She started climbing the stairs, by the time she was on the top floor she was utterly exhausted she started walking down the hall meeting up with her over energetic cousin Rikku.

"Hey Yunie did you hear the rumours" Rikku said, it was obvious it was good because her eyes had lit up and had a very cheeky smirk on her face. "No not yet but im sure I will know whether I want to or not" she replied. Rikku gave her a frown but continued with the news.

"There is a new boy at school and he is supposed to be really cute" Rikku said.

"So what just another jock, just another annoyance" Yuna said now getting rather impatient.

"Oh yunie you are such a killjoy" Rikku muttered.

The bell rang and the two girls walked into class, the sat at the back as per usual and pulled out there notebooks and pens.

Miss Mcmurray walked into the room and sat down at her desk and began lecturing.

"So class, tell me did everyone finish there assignments on shakespere" she said in her monotonic (if that's a word) voice. A large moan erupted from the class and some of the nerds at the front began pulling out their large folders with their college standard work.

A knock at the door interrupted the concentration of the two cousins nail filing.

"Umm excuse me is this English 4" the young boy stammered looking down at his scrawny timetable.

"Why yes please take a seat and may we please have your name" miss Mcmurray instructed.

"My name Tidus Satomi" the young boy replied.

Tidus made his way over to the seat next to Yuna's and sat down. Yuna looked up and noticed Rikku was slightly drooling, she turned her head to see a young boy sitting next to her he had azure eyes Stunning blonde hair and pearly white teeth his body had the same awe tanned skin big muscles but he wasn't like the other boys at the school.

Yuna turned to Rikku and noticed the drool pool had gotten bigger since she last looked.

"Looks like this year won't be so bad after all" she whispered to her cousin.

"Uhh huh" and a nod was all that she got back. Yuna smiled to herself and thought what this year will bring.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay next chapter "things are defiantly not how they seem" will show the truth behind Tidus and how he is slowly … Lol like I'm going to tell you okay if you review ill think about posting it up THINK!

See that 'review' button if you click it your house will be turned into a giant muffin and you will also get a coupon for 5c off waxed paper!!!!! :P


	2. Having a bad day

(Disclaimer; so what I don't own any of these characters but at least I own this muffin…What, what do you mean it was yours (walks off in a huff) Ok here is another chappie by yours truly hope you enjoy it I enjoyed writing it sooooo have fun! P also PLEASE R&R it'll make me happy and ill send you a muffin

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 General POV

It was lunch, Rikku was going down the stairs when she saw her boyfriend Gippal, she couldn't see his face so she decided to sneak up on him. "Gippal" Rikku shouted she put her hands over his eyes and leant in to give him a peck on the cheek, when she realised that he was holding something red in his right hand. It was scrunched up so she couldn't see what it was.

"What's that Gippal?" Rikku asked she studied his face, there were sweat beads running down the side of his face. "Is there something wrong" Rikku was now getting impatient.

"Thanks Hun" Rikku turned and watched a young teen take what was in Gippal's hand and put it on her head… it was a headband, Rikku still puzzled watched the girl lean over and kiss Gippal softly on the lips then walk away.

"Rikku I'm sorry" Gippal whispered. Rikku started backing up, she turned away from him and started running. She could feel the tears coming but she held them back. Gippal was chasing her yelling "I'm sorry" but that only made her run faster. She ran down the stairs and headed towards the cafeteria. She checked her eyes for moisture and walked in, she spotted lulu's jet-black hair and walked over, and the words _I'm sorry_ kept playing over and over in her head. Rikku finally reached the table and sat down. She heard giggling and turned to see Tidus and Yuna, Tidus had his arm around her waist and was whispering in her ear. Rikku turned back around and saw everyone on the table staring at her.

"What are you looking at" Rikku snapped she realised that everyone had noticed the small tear that had escaped her eye. "Well Rikku we were waiting to tell you what happened in geography but you were too busy leaking" Wakka explained, there was a extremely uncomfortable silence ending with the entire table staring at Wakka with looks of utter disgust. Rikku felt her cheeks go red, she got up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Rikku!" lulu screamed, she got up and sent Wakka a death look (if looks could kill he would be hitting the floor). Still calling Rikku she ran out and did a check down the hall, '_damn she got away' _lulu thought to herself. Lulu continued running down the hall and took the stairs going up. Lulu reached the top and saw a blonde hunched over having trouble breathing because she was crying too hard. Lulu bent down and lifted the blonde's chin and stared into Rikku's bloodshot eyes.

"Rikku what's wrong, Wakka was only joking, you know how he is" Lulu said she didn't know what the reason was for her best friend's outburst. "It wasn't Wakka it's just" Rikku paused looking into Lulu's red eyes she knew lulu was worried and she also knew it was all her fault, "I don't know what to do any more I … caught Gippal kissing another girl" Rikku muttered this like it was sour grape. Her knuckles had gone white from clenching them too hard but she didn't care.

"I'm so sorry Rikku, I cant believe it… you two were so"Lulu was about to finish when she saw Gippal walk down the hall with his arm linked with another girl. Lulu rose, here hair went a bright red and fireballs began growing in the palm of her hands, Gippal finally noticed lulu standing there and Rikku hunched in a ball, he stopped walking and opened his mouth to scream "DICKHEAD" lulu screamed and cast a huge firaga. Rikku looked up after hearing lulu screaming and let out a shriek.

Two Weeks Later

Wakka was sitting in History bored out of his brains; he normally had lulu to talk to but since the incident two weeks ago she had been suspended. He sat there throwing paper at the teacher and watching other people get sent down to the principle, after ten minutes of throwing paper and sixteen boys being sent out he started to finish his origami (yes, he enjoys making paper swans.)

'RIIIIIING' the bell went, Wakka got up (and walked out of the school because History was his last class)

He got into his Porche and drove off. But instead of going home he turned around and drove of to lulu's house, his car purred through her neighbourhood with Rock music blasting out of the opened windows, he pulled up in front of her house and knocked on her door. "I'm coming" lulu's voice was faint but he could hear her feet patter up the hall.

The door opened revealing lulu in a long black dress (hehe no surprises there) they stood there for a while until wakka broke the silence "uuhhh… the History teacher is pregnant" he stammered.

"Wakka what are you doing here" lulu said rolling her eyes "look Lu I'm really sorry I want to make it up" Wakka said with a shaky voice. "I'm not the one you should be apologising to" lulu said this then slammed the door missing wakka's nose by inches.

Yuna was lying on her bed listening to Rikku cry; well it wasn't really crying it was more howling. Yuna couldn't get angry but it was getting really depressing, she got up and walked out of her room and crept over to Rikku's door. She knocked twice quietly. The crying stopped and she heard footsteps walk over to the door, the door opened with a red-faced tear stained blonde staring at her. Yuna looked over her cousin's shoulder and opened her mouth in shock, Rikku's bedroom was covered with tissues, her bin had overflowed days ago and there were eight empty tissue boxes on her bed.

"Oh.. Rikku" Yuna whispered looking at her face; she almost got knocked over by Rikku locking her in an embrace. She could feel her shoulder dampening with Rikku's tears. Rikku pulled back and sat on her bed with he hands on her cheeks, elbows resting on her knees.

Yuna walked into the room and sat down on a nearby chair. "Rikku he's not worth it" Yuna said she gave her cousin a concerned look "six months…. I gave him SIX FRIKKEN MONTHS" Rikku screamed then stood up and threw a nearby lamp at the wall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

MUHUHHAHAHA Oki's another chappie done but I won't be updating so quickly after this.

I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, finally posted the real chapters. Sorry if my work isn't that good but hey I can get better right? Tears formed 'whimper' I don't need u! Bites into muffin

Oh and before I go I would like to thank my lovely reviewers also, This is a special comment for deary Silvie… I would like some of your constructive criticism I am giving you and only you to the right to flame. CONGRADULATIONS.

See that little button down there that says review if you click it a magical hippo will come to you in your dreams and tell you a secret about your future AND!!! That's right there is more….. The hippo is really your long lost cousin!!!!!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS PPL: p


	3. Love Is No Game

(Disclaimer: I don't own this story…IT OWNS ME!!!) Okies this is the third chapter, Hope you enjoy it! See the bottom if you are one of my favourite reviewers. And if you are not…REVIEW ME and you will be pending…. Lol Ok on with the story! 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Chapter 3

Love Is No Game

It was a coldest day of the year Cid; Rikku's dad, had left the house for vacation along with her Brother, Brother (they called him that because no one could pronounce his real name.) So Rikku grabbing the chance was having a Party to celebrate them leaving for three weeks.

"Rikku its freezing, can we please get out of the pool" Tidus said, he was in the pool with Yuna, Wakka, lulu and Rikku.

"No, everyone goes in the pool at night" Rikku replied, they had been in the pool for three and a half-hours. And everyone was freezing and complaining. "Rikku can we go inside and maybe watch a movie?" Yuna suggested, she knew that if they watched a movie she would get extra cuddle time from Tidus.

They all stared at Rikku praying that she would let them go inside. "Umm… well maybe in five minutes" Rikku stated, "RIKKU" they all screamed in unison. They all got out of the pool despite the blonde's whingeing and whining. "So what do we watch?" Wakka said, there was a brief silence. "Let's watch The Ring" Rikku piped in, "no way it's too scary," Yuna said, she shuddered the thought of her being the only one with her head in a pillow. "How about The Grudge" Lulu suggested, they all looked at Yuna and started nodding. Yuna was agreeing because she thought The Grudge was a romantic comedy.

"Ok here is all our snacks" Rikku said, she walked into the lounge room with a big tray of popcorn, chocolate, chips and muffins. "When did she leave"Yuna whispered to Tidus, all she got back was a shrug and Tidus motioning her to sit next to him on the couch. "So what is this movie about anyway" Yuna said to Rikku watching her sit at the end of the couch, "well there is a dea…" Rikku was going to finish but lulu placed her hand over her mouth "next time Rikku deary, I will jinx your lips together". Rikku's eyes opened unusually wide and gave lulu a solemn nod. They all were seated on the couch ready when Rikku suggested to go in the pool after the movie. And as per usual they all screamed "NO".

TWO MINUTES LATER

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yuna screamed, and gave Rikku a death look, "you…. You said it wasn't scary," Yuna yelled.

"Well actually I didn't say anything" Rikku replied with a large smirk on her face, she knew she was right and Yuna couldn't say anything in defence. Yuna looked at lulu for back up "well Yuna, Rikku does have a point" lulu said this trying not to laugh, because she put Rikku and point in the same sentence. Knowing she had been beaten Yuna stuck her bottom lip out and cuddled closer to Tidus.

_Two hours, two hundred and four screams later…_

"I cant believe you made me watch that"yuna muttered, her breathing was rapid and her eyes darted around like crazy.

"Well that was fun, okay boys in my room girls in Yunie's" Rikku announced, they all trudged up the stairs and into their assigned rooms.

THE GIRL'S ROOM

Yuna still horrified by the movie sat as far away from her cupboard as possible (if you have seen The Grudge you know what I mean) "So Yuna, are you and Tidus like going out" Rikku said with a cheeky look on her face. "Well… umm not officially" Yuna replied softly, her cheeks went a bright red causing the other girls to crack up in laughter.

"Rikku!" Yuna screamed, grabbing a nearby pillow and thrusting it in her cousin's direction. The soft projectile hit Rikku flatly in her face, Rikku responded with ten pillows flying in Yuna's direction. The two engaged in a massive pillow fight. "Rikku look at this" Yuna said postponing the fight and motioned her cousin over to Lulu's bed. Rikku muffling laughter gave Yuna a high five. Lulu had fallen asleep during the fight and had a thick coat of feathers over her face and body. "Umm. Yunie I hate to burst your bubble" the young blonde said with a shaky voice, "what if she can't breath" the two cousins stared at eachother briefly and started digging for Lulu.The had completely evacuated the mage, but she was still sleeping. Rikku grabbing a nearby glass of water splashed it on Lulu's face, Thus. The mage sat up and cast a massive waterga on the two. A huge blast of water shot out of lulu's hands completely drenching the two cousins. "LULU" they screamed, if they glared at her any harder their eyeballs would have popped out and bounced off the walls.

"Opps sorry guys" lulu said in an apologetic tone, just as Lulu finished Tidus and Wakka burst in. Tidus with his sword and Wakka, well Wakka completely unarmed. "What happened to you two" Tidus exclaimed with a puzzled look. "Don't ask" Yuna replied following Rikku out of the room towards the bathroom. "You know Yuna, your tops gone completely see through" Tidus yelled after them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I hate you" Yuna yelled through the bathroom door, of course already feeling bad for saying it she reached for the door knob. Rikku grabbing her hand "he isn't that dumb. He knows you are joking" Rikku said making Yuna feel a little bit better. "Is it really see through" Yuna whispered, "well " Rikku replied giggling and covering her mouth.

"But don't worry Yunie, we will get them back" Rikku said, winking and grabbing a towel. "Knock, knock" Lulu called from the hall, Yuna opened a door and found Lulu, still giggling but this time she was holding some dry clothes for the two. "Sorry guys" lulu said scratching he head, "But if you want, I could warm you up with a little fire spell" lulu was joking but the girls hadn't picked that up so they just stood there with their gaping mouths. "Joking" lulu shouted, _'sheesh, how dumb can you get' _lulu thought to herself, shaking her head she walked away.

Yuna closed the door and gave Rikku her clothes. Rikku took them and began taking off her top "Rikku!" Yuna screamed, "what" Rikku replied innocently. "Rikku get out, I'm getting changed" Yuna screamed.

"Yunie you are my cousin, I'm not leaving" Rikku said bluntly, "well at least turn around" Yuna muttered, Yuna was at her wits end trying to explain to her cousin what privacy meant, let alone modesty.

The two finished getting changed and walked out. They passed the boys door and Yuna stopped "Wait a second" Yuna whispered, she then turned around opened the door and was surprised, they were both asleep. After her and Rikku screaming in the bathroom, she thought they would have their ears plastered to the door. Yuna walked towards a sleeping Tidus.She bent down and kissed him on the forehead, waking him up instantly "no hard feelings eh?" she then turned on her heel and walked out. Leaving poor Tidus dumbstruck with confusion. "Way to go cus" Rikku replied, they went into there room finding Lulu awake.

"Thank god, you are awake lulu, I don't want to know what you would have done if we woke you up again." Rikku said this so innocently that it caused the three girls to erupt in laughter. "Okay listen up here is my plan to get the boys" Rikku said with a devilish smirk. "What we'll do is simple but effective……..

0000000000000

Ahhhh, tear slides down cheek my first cliffy. It was soo beautiful, any way I would like to thank some reviewers…..

**Digitalgirl89: Hey, just wanna say thanks for all your reviews it's really nice of you! hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks Hun!**

**LadyComplicated: Hi, I hope you got your computer fixed up. :'p you have been a real inspiration thanks Hun!**

**Dark-Killer: You haven't reviewed for the second chapter awwww anyways thanks for your first one u were actually my first reviewer! Thanks Hun!**

**And a special thanks to TiDuS-fOrEveR(or whatever the capitalisation is) for being soo nice and helping me you are my favourite moosey buddy! (Yep that's right she is from CANADA! laughter in background ) Awww she put my on her Favourite Author list! LOTS OF HUGGLES 4 U JEN **

**Also I would like to warn people of my Aussie slang… here are some words or phrases that might pop up during my stories!**

**Chat **Gross wrong and feral. It is an insult

**Thanks Hun **it is something that we all say in Aus. So don't think I'm a freak or anything! Yes, we say it toguys aswell.

**Random **I know what you think it means. BUT IT DOESN'T here it is used a lot, (eg. "Girl you are so random") it isn't really an insult so don't get offended if I call you it.

**Thanks for reading SEE YA!**

**See that cute little button down there, yes hi button waves anyway if you click it, a weasel carrying a muffin will fly through your window. The muffin will grant you three wishes. :P**


	4. The Prank

So I finally finished the next chapter! Well here it is hope you like it, and don't forget to review :P 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Chapter 4

No Hard Feelings

It was three in the morning. The three girls were sitting on Yuna's bed, talking about what they were going to do to the boys.

"Ok I got it!" Yuna whispered she had never played a prank before so she was really excited. "Lets shave off one eyebrow" Yuna suggested. "No" that's so boring" Rikku replied. "If you want something truly funny…" Rikku started. She had gotten attention from both girls and was smirking madly.

"Lulu could you make the boys hover?" Rikku asked. "Yes I suppose for a little bit" Lulu whispered, lulu wasn't showing any emotion and was staring blankly at the blonde. "Ok here is the plan…" Rikku said but was cut off by Yuna, "we aren't going to do anything mean are we?" Yuna said with a shaky voice. "Well, miss lets shave off an eyebrow. Just be quiet and I will finish, what we will do is simple. Yuna will cover the boys in honey with the squeeze applier thingy. Lulu will then hover them down the stairs and outside" Rikku said this with the scariest look on her face possible; Yuna clutched her plush chocobo almost causing it to burst.

"Are you serious!" Yuna shouted, her head was spinning and her stomach was in knots.

"Shhhhhhh" the two other girls hushed her, and then madly started grinning.

Yuna still feeling queasy walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where she obtained the honey. '_I cant believe they are making me do this' _Yuna thought to herself. Trudging up those stairs yet again.

"Ok girls, lets move out" Rikku said in a commanding officer voice. The girls tiptoed out of the room and slowly pushed open the boy's door. The boys were wrapped in their sleeping bags but their chests up were exposed. "Yunie go now" Rikku whispered, and gave her cousin a little push, Yuna crept over to Tidus and from a decent height began pouring the honey over his sleeping bag and singlet. Yuna had finished covering Tidus and walked over to Wakka, Yuna began pouring the honey over Wakka's sleeping bag. While Lulu began mumbling quietly to herself. Tidus began floating towards the door, sleeping bag and all.

After the boys had been coated and put out, the girls tiptoed back inside and burst out in laughter. "Rikku, what do we do now?" Yuna asked still giggling, "nothing, the ants might though." Rikku said with a straightest face possible. The girls began walking up the stairs. They were still laughing but now had worried looks on their faces "they will be fine" Rikku said trying to be reassuring.

**IN THE MORNING**

Yuna woke up earlier than the other two at eight. She walked down the stairs and heard boy's laughter. Yuna remembered what they did last night and decreased her speed.

"Wait till they see what we have done" Tidus said, "they will be so shocked," Wakka added. Yuna burst into the kitchen expecting to see some horrible prank. She stood their mouth gaping "Well we have been found out" Wakka said pointing in Yuna's direction.

The two boys had prepared breakfast and it was set out nicely on the table. Tidus approached Yuna and locked her in an embrace, "no hard feelings eh" he said with a smirk on his face. The three started laughing and sat at the table. Rikku and Lulu came down shortly and had the same shock as Yuna experienced, but they just sat down at the table. "What about what we did to you guys?" Rikku asked stuffing pancakes into her mouth.

"Well after showering off the ants and bandaging the bites, we started laughing at the sheer thought of being beaten by girls. "Are you hurt by the bites?" Yuna mumbled softly, "yeah, the red ones bite hard." Tidus replied.

"Tidus, can I talk to you in private?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah sure" Tidus replied, he wasn't sure what she would do, but he knew he could trust her.

He followed Yuna up into the bathroom and stood there waiting. "Take your shirt off please" (no, this isn't a lemon I will never write one) Yuna instructed.

"Uhhh ok" Tidus removed his shirt revealing blood stained bandages and some open cuts. Yuna stepped closer and put her hand on his chest, a blue glow engulfed her hand and the wounds got smaller then disappeared completely. "Thankyou" Yuna whispered, Tidus stood there in awe and watched Yuna walk out and down the stairs.

Tidus removed the bandages, put them in the bin. Put his shirt on and ran after Yuna.He caught her just before she entered the kitchen. "Wait Yuna" he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn "thankyou" he whispered, and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She just nodded and continued into the kitchen.

The two entered the kitchen and sat down. The rest of breakfast was unusually quiet, besides Wakka and Rikku's fight over the maple syrup.

"So, what do we do now?" Yuna asked, she was having a hard time racking her brains for ideas. (Like the author: p)

"I've got it" Rikku screeched, causing the others to cringe.

"Let's go on a road trip!" Rikku exclaimed with utter delight. This got some raised eyebrows.

"Ok, lets do it" Wakka agreed, punching the air. _'Anything is better than being here' _Wakka thought to himself.

The group agreed and Rikku ran upstairs and began madly packing. "Well, I guess you guys should go home and pack" Yuna grumbled. "Aww… come on Yunie" Rikku shouted from her room, Yuna's eyes widened and began shaking her head. "Quick go, before she wants you to help jump on her suitcase" Yuna said.

The others left, Yuna walked up to her room and began looking for her suitcase. " Rikku, have you seen my suitcase" Yuna shouted, frantically searching her room. "No, but you can borrow one of mine" Rikku replied. Yuna walked over to Rikku's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Rikku hollered. Yuna walked in, "Rikku!" Yuna yelled. "You cant take all of that" Yuna exclaimed. Rikku had three suitcases piled on one-another, and two large bags plus a large box. "Yunie this is nothing" Rikku replied, looking hurt because of what her cousin said. "Look, you only need one suitcase" Yuna said trying to calm down. Rikku gave Yuna puppy dog eyes and got on her hands and knees, "please Yunie" Rikku pleaded.

"Two, but that's it" Yuna said giving in. "Thankyou!" the blonde screamed launching herself at Yuna, giving her a big hug, then passing her a huge bright pink suitcase. "Ugh" Yuna mumbled walking back into her room and began packing.

After half an hour, the two girls were downstairs with their luggage looking for the car keys. "What about Cid?" Yuna asked, "Umm… we will write him a note I guess" Rikku said finding the keys and yelling while jumping in the air "Yes!".

The two had packed the car and written a long detailed note. They were picking Lulu up first. They pulled up outside her house and started beeping the horn. "Come on Witchypoo" Rikku Yelled out the window. Lulu hearing this remark walked out of her house fuming, dragging her suitcase behind her. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Lulu hissed, putting her suitcase in the back and sitting in the middle seat in the back, next to Rikku. "We are off to Tidus's now" Yuna said looking in the rear view mirror at the two girls giving each other death stares.

They pulled up in front of Tidus's house. And to their surprise Tidus and Wakka were walking with their suitcases. "Hi girls" The boys said in unison. Wakka put his suitcase in the back and sat next to Lulu putting his arm over her shoulder, Tidus did the same but sat in the passenger seat of the front. "Yuna, can I drive?" Tidus said, looking over at her, "sure, I guess" Yuna replied. Stepping out of the car meeting Tidus at the front and passing him the keys. Yuna sat in the other seat and watched Tidus sit in the driver's seat.

"Thanks, babe" Tidus said and reached over and kissed her on lips softly. Yuna turned a bright red and turned around looking at the others staring her opened mouthed. " Tidus and Yuna, sitting in a tree K I S S I N G" Rikku started singing and batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips. "RIKKU!!" Yuna screamed, Yuna had turned a darker red and looked like she had dipped her head in red paint.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, I'm so sorry ppl. I have been really busy so I couldn't update! Please spare me, I'm too young to die.

Anyway I hope you liked it, I know the boys didn't do anything back but, I think it was better and I want to get on with the actual plot! (Yes it actually has one) Its all up here taps head

See that button down there, if you press it a giant chicken with a tutu on will come to you while you sleep and plant a giant golden egg on your face. And inside there will be a insert fantasy here 

THANKYOU AND GOODNIGHT: p

Ps. What happened to Twilight Singer? You haven't reviewed my new chapters. 

Pss. Ughh… my grammer, I know it stinks. Thankyou to lady complicated, who pointed out that this one was also maybe even more crap. (grammatically) so here it is…

IM SORRY!! I will never get better if you don't tell me.BUT.. ladycomplicated is doing a fine job. I don't want my reviews to be stacked with my gramatical failures. Besides her remarks.

Psss.Lalalalalalala deee daaa taaaaaa.

Pssss. Sorry but I have never reached Ps TIMES FOUR!!! You know you envy me.Anyway, schools starts again in two weeks so my stories will update slower and s l o w e r till they grind to a halt. Well maybe not stop but move really slow.


	5. Tears Won't Make It Better

Muhuhahaha, I had a lot of fun with this chapter so without further ado I give you chapter TWO!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters… if I did I wouldn't be writing this I would be in my white chocolate filled pool!! Mmm… white chocolate pool Drools 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Chapter 5

Tears Wont Make It Better

Tidus, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu and Rikku were in the car contemplating where they were going to actually go.

"What about Luca?" Rikku suggested, with her high squeaky voice. "No way!" Wakka said stubbornly, Rikku looked at Wakka with her usual puzzled face.

" The Luca Goers" Tidus said trying to concentrate on the road. Rikku then realised then apologised quietly. The Luca Goers had beaten Wakka's team in the final's last year ending their seven-year winning streak. "Cheating bastards" Wakka hissed under his breath, "Wakka" Lulu said looking up from his shoulder where she was resting.

"Sorry Lu" Wakka said stroking her thick black hair. "How about Zanarkand?" Yuna said, turning to face her friends. "Ooooh, Great idea Yunie! Okay its final we are going to Zanarkand" Rikku said. Not waiting for a reply from the others.

Everyone stayed quiet not wanting to enter a fight with the feisty blonde. "Tidus, turn left up here then go straight another six hundred metres" Yuna instructed. " Don't worry babe, I know exactly where to go" Tidus said giving Yuna a reassuring smile. Yuna still in trance of his azure eyes " Yunie" Rikku said, luckily not noticing her cousin's zombie like status. "Yes Rikku" Yuna said snapping out of her own little world, "why is that guy holding a piece of paper on the window on his car with a number on it?" Rikku said.

Yuna noticing the guy in the Porche holding a bit of paper pointing at Rikku. "Rikku, I want you to reach out of the window and grab the paper" Lulu instructed with a small smirk. Rikku following Lulu's instructions rolled down the window grabbed the paper out of his hand and gave him a wink.

"Step on it Tidus" Rikku shrieked, excited with what was on the paper. " What does it say?" Lulu whispered.

Rikku's eyes darted side to side scanning the page, her face turned red and she clenched her fists.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked worried about the note, "You read it Yunie" Rikku said throwing the folded paper at her cousin. Yuna caught it and read it aloud….

"Dear blonde, I have obviously caught your attention with my gorgeous face. But don't worry my girl you are not the only one. You are about a four out of ten and I will never date you, you ugly dirty tramp. But that brunette in the front is rather sexy so can you tell her to call me" Yuna recited.

"That Fu…." Wakka started but was cut off with lulu's death glare. 'SCREECH' Tidus turned the car around and started driving on the wrong side of the road. " We are the only ones on the highway right?" Tidus said. "Tidus what are you doing!!!" Yuna screamed. " Well, since we went ahead of them before. And there are not turn offs for another twenty minutes…" Tidus said with an evil grin.

"Yeah man lets go kick some ass!!" Wakka screamed caught up in the moment. Just as Tidus planned there was the same silver porche. Tidus zooming down the highway did a sharp mini turn breaking as hard as he could to achieve blocking almost all of the highway. The porche screamed to a halt and four men jumped out screaming abuse. "Lets go" Tidus said to Wakka, The two boys jumped out of the car and started rolling up their sleeves.

"We didn't like what you said about our friend" Tidus said cracking his knuckles. "What are you going to do about it, you cant take on all of us" The first guy said, moving his head to the side motioning the other three to step forward. Tidus launched himself at the first one, and brought him down. Another two went in to dig out their friend, being stopped by a fist in the face each by Wakka. Tidus grabbed the guy's hair and flung him onto his side, then getting on his knees he started punching his stomach. Wakka had successfully knocked out one of the two but was currently holding the guy's arms behind his back and was pushing up.

"Hey!" The last guy yelled, Tidus looked up to see the last guy holding a gun. Tidus got up slowly "don't do it man…"

'BANG' Tidus went down, the three girls jumped out of the car hearing the gun shot. "Tidus!" Yuna screamed, she ran over to his bleeding body "Yuna…." Tidus said before blacking out. "TIDUS!" Yuna screamed. The guy started laughing and pointing the gun at Yuna. Lulu 's hair turned a bright red, she did some arm movements and a blast of fire shot out of her hands scorching the guys and their car.

Yuna still kneeling on the ground ripped open Tidus's shirt and looked at his gun wound. Her hands hovered over his chest and had a bright blue aura. The wound disappeared but Tidus still wasn't moving. Yuna collapsed onto his limp body and cried softly onto his chest.

"Yuna…" Lulu said, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to a very red Wakka shaking his head.

Yuna crying laid her head on his newly cured chest. "I love you Tidus" Yuna whispered. "I love you too Yuna" Tidus whispered back.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed, she looked up not believing what she heard. Her eyes met with his "Tidus" she whispered. He sat up and almost as quickly groaned and fell back to the ground.

"Get him in the car" Lulu instructed Wakka. Wakka walked over to Tidus picked him up and laid him in the back of the car. Yuna and Rikku walked over to the car, Yuna lifted his head gently and shoulders carefully. "Rikku, do you mind sitting in the back?" Yuna said sitting in the car and putting Tidus's upper body on her lap.

"Sure" Rikku replied, Rikku was on the urge of crying. It was her fault that they got in the fight, it was her fault that he got shot. Rikku pressed a button and a new set of seats folded up, "Wow" Wakka said. Wakka was the new driver and was amazed by what the blonde just did.

"Brother installed it" Rikku said sitting in the middle seat. Yuna was stroking Tidus blonde hair, and was mesmerised by his eyes. _' Is what he said really true, does he really love me'_ Yuna thought to herself. She watched Tidus drift off to sleep, she bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

Tidus awoke hours later and looked up at a asleep Yuna, he watched her chest rise and fall (No he wasn't perving on her!!) He sat up and realised the car wasn't moving. Wakka was in the front with Lulu sleeping on his shoulder. Wakka turned around and gave Tidus a small smile.

Tidus unbuckled Yuna's seatbelt so she could be more comfortable. Yuna slumped over but still remained asleep, he reached over and pulled her over. "I really do love you Yuna", Tidus whispered. Yuna nestled closer to Tidus and cracked open an eye. Tidus lifted Yuna's chin and pulled her into a long passionate kiss. Yuna felt her heart skip a beat, she smiled at her lover. _'I think I will like using that word' _Yuna thought to herself, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Whew! That was fun, okay I strayed off path but the next chapter is BIG. So if you miss it you will never forgive yourself. I would like to Thank all my reviewers and the ones that have been with me since day one. Like…. :Dragonmona ( I loved your last review it was really funny)

:Digital Girl ( Review my story please, AND THAT'S A ORDER!)

:Lady Complicated ( I'm really glad you help me with my grammar)

:TiDuS-fOrEvEr ( Even though you haven't reviewed my new chapter  )

Ps. I hope none of you actually think I would kill off Tidus. I love him way too much!

I hope you review because if you don't ……. You will not receive a raspberry-flavoured house!! With a blueberry roof.

Till then, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! :p


	6. I Promise

So you have come this far and you like my stupid story! Well thankyou, don't forget to review cause it means a lot because I'm weird and I need a lot of attention. This Chapter is a big one so buckle up and get ready for the ride!!. So till the end of the story see ya!! :p

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Chapter 6

I Promise

Yuna stirred, she had been asleep for about three hours.

She noticed that there were two strong tanned arms wrapped around her waist. Yuna looked up and saw a very peaceful Tidus. So different from the one she saw earlier, so different from the one that stood up for her and her cousin. She remembered what happened, Yuna shifted slightly and buried her face in his chest. She cried softly into his shirt.

Tidus woke up, soon after. He looked down, "Yuna" Tidus whispered, he moved his arm and lifted her tear stained face. He looked into her bi coloured eyes, one like the deepest blue sea and the other like a wild forest so very elegant.

"I thought, I thought I had lost you" Yuna whispered yet again resting her head on his chest. Yuna turned her head on its side and listened to his heartbeat. "I know Yuna, but it doesn't matter any more. Everything will be okay from now on" Tidus said planting a small kiss on her tear stained cheek. " Will you stay with me till the end" Yuna whispered. "Not till the end, always" Tidus replied, he was telling the truth he loved Yuna.

"Promise" Yuna whispered, "I promise" Tidus replied. The two laid there just enjoying each other's company, Yuna now feeling better went to sit up. "Finally Yunie, I thought I was going to gag. All that mushy stuff was making me sick" Rikku said popping up and putting her arms on Tidus's and Yuna's seat.

"You didn't have to listen you know" Yuna said giving Rikku a frown because she had been eavesdropping. " Ha, like I had a choice. You two were practically yelling at each other, and if that was bad enough. You were talking in your sleep" Rikku said with a smirk on her face. "Tidus, Tidus don't leave me," Rikku said mimicking Yuna's voice.

Yuna felt her cheeks go red, "Well, well umm.." Yuna said. Yuna had nothing to say Rikku had gone too far. "What Yuna is trying to say, is that if you don't like what you see then don't look. And if you don't like what you hear then don't listen" Tidus said. He had the biggest smirk on his face, Yuna leant in and opened her mouth slightly.

"I give up!" Rikku said pushing away from their seat and crossed her arms angrily. Rikku desperately missed being held, missed being loved. It hurt Rikku to see Yuna and Tidus, but it wasn't jealousy it was something else. Rikku sat there frustrated, all she knew was that she still loved Gippal. And it hurt her, but then again it comforted her.

Yuna was still leaning in she got close enough to feel his breath on her chin. But she suddenly pulled away, "Tease" Tidus said playfully. "You know you love me for it" Yuna whispered giving him a wink.

"Hey Wakka, shouldn't we get going?" Tidus said nudging the slumbering teen.

"What, what, no more muffins" Wakka said stirring awake. Everyone laughed, even Lulu that had woken up a couple minutes before and was listening to Rikku and Yuna's fight. Wakka sat there confused and even started laughing himself, but that only made everyone laugh harder.

" Wakka, I think its time to go" Lulu said, motioning towards the road. "Oh, okay" Wakka said still half asleep.

They were driving along the Zanarkand Royal Bridge. "How much longer till we get there Wakka?" Rikku said, looking out at all the islands in the distance.

"Wakka?" Rikku said now looking at Wakka, "WAKKA!!" Rikku screamed. 'SCREECH' the car spun out of control. "AAAAHHH!!" the group all screamed as they went flying off the bridge.

**The Island **

Tidus lay there, the sun was beating down on his neck. "Uggghhh" Tidus moaned, he awoke and rolled onto his back in pain. _'Whats going on?' _Tidus thought to himself, now looking around at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a vast sandy beach. There were palm trees behind him, they had long jagged leaves and the trunk was bumpy and hard. Actually everything behind him was a lush green. _'Green' _He thought to himself, and then he remembered. "Yuna!" he screamed, he screamed her name until his lungs were ready to burst. He collapsed onto the sand with exhaustion.

He laid there in the hot sand, all he could think of was her. He wondered what happened, he wondered where he was and he wondered if she was okay. "Dammit" Tidus muttered under his breath, "Dammit!" he screamed. He sat up, if she was still alive he wasn't going to give up. Tidus started walking up the beach, he noticed the purity of the water and how calm it was. The waves slowly rolled up and down the shore, it was peaceful. A couple of tears rolled down his sun blistered cheeks.

Tidus started running, but it was weird. The beach seemed to stretch out forever, but could see something big in the distance. He sped up, his legs couldn't keep going but he pushed on. He was getting closer, and he could make it out now… it was the car.

And then he remembered the screaming, the bridge. It was foggy, but now he at least knew what happened, they had gone off the bridge. He started running again as he approached the car, he wasn't sure if he wanted to look but he needed to know what was inside. He wrenched open the door and crawled into the middle row of seats. He found a piece of cloth, it was tattered but he knew who it belonged to. It was a pink material, the same one Yuna was wearing when it happened.

Tidus sat on the sand next to the car, there were no suitcases in the back so he guessed they have been scattered along the beach. He watched as the sun slowly fell to the horizon then disappearing, leaving a glow that shone in towards the shore. He watched as the clouds shifted revealing the moon.

He knew he had to go on, he knew she was out there. "I promise" he muttered, he remembered her soft brown hair. He remembered the first time she had healed him, and their first kiss in the car. He got up and continued walking down the beach, he wasn't looking in the distance any more he just kept his head down and kept walking.

It felt like he had been walking for eternity, he sat down and gave one last look into the distance. He could see something but it was small. He got up, he started walking towards the lump that lay on the sand. He finally got close enough to see it, it was a bunch of palm leaves covering something small. He sat next to the leaves, and looked out at the waves lapping the shore softly.

He sat there staring at the natural beauty of the sea, until he was too tired to look any more. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he reached over to the nearest palm leaf. He picked it up and caught a glimpse of pink. He got on his knees and started digging through the leaves. There before him was… it was her, Yuna. He sat there he felt tears welling in his eyes he rolled onto her back and began performing CPR. He had learnt this from Wakka because he used to be a lifeguard. "Yuna, Yuna please wake up" He whispered, he knew it. He was too late, his tears dripped into her silky brown hair. He held her, he knew he was too late. He cradled her body, 'uuuhhhhh' he looked down at Yuna. He couldn't believe it "Yuna!" he whispered. "Ti… Tidus" Yuna replied, her voice was faint but he knew she was alive.

Yuna cracked opened her eyes, and looked up at a blonde mass of hair, her vision wasn't very good. "Tidus, is that you?" Yuna whispered, her eyes were sore and she was extremely tired but what she could see was getting clearer.

"Yes, it's me Yuna" Tidus said, tears of joy were escaping his eyes. He knew he had found her, he didn't know how to get home but at least he found her. He helped Yuna sit up and looked into her beautiful eyes, "What happened?" Yuna asked. She could now see Tidus properly "Well it seems that we are stuck on a island in the middle of nowhere. I think we had a car crash and went off a bridge" Tidus whispered. Yuna sat there trying to take this all in at once, she stood up and walked over towards the water. "Where are you going?" Tidus asked, "I am really sandy and dirty so I'm going to wash it off" Yuna replied. She stripped down to her bikini and began wading out, _'wow' _Tidus thought to himself. The moon was shining on her body illuminating it, it was breath-taking, Tidus sat there in awe. She slowly dived in and out of the water washing the sand out of her hair.

Tidus got up took off his shirt and stripped down to his boxers, _'boxers are the same as boardies right?' _Tidus thought to himself. Yuna wasn't facing the shore so Tidus taking the chance he dived into the water, even though it was night he could make out her legs. He was just behind her, he quietly rose from the water. He stood there behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a shock. She quickly spun around with a hand on her heart. "You scared me" Yuna whispered, staring into Tidus's azure eyes.

"You look really beautiful" Tidus whispered touching her smooth face with his hand. "Thankyou" Yuna whispered back, Tidus leant in and pulled Yuna into a kiss. They floated there in the water in each other's arms, the couple broke from the kiss and stared into eachothers eyes. "You kept your promise" Yuna whispered, it was cold in the water but her body was warm. "Should we go back in?" Tidus said, he didn't want to ruin this moment but it was dark and he was tired. "Race you" Yuna said, and with that she started doing freestyle into shore. Tidus tried to keep up with Yuna but she was really fast. Tidus realising that he could touch the ground stood up and started running in. He slowly caught up, but she made it in first. "Yeay" Yuna yelled doing a little victory dance. Then giving Tidus the peace sign, Tidus who had just emerged from the water ran over to Yuna and tackled her.

He made sure he didn't tackle too hard but he still hit her hard enough to knock both of them onto the ground. The two started laughing lying next to each other on the sand. Tidus stopped laughing, Yuna rolled closer to Tidus. And Tidus rolled away, the two continued this until they were both bored. There was still a gap so Tidus got up and sat next to Yuna, Tidus took her into his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. Yuna looked up and gave him a frown, Tidus gave her a confused look. "What's wr…" Yuna pulled him into a kiss, she deepened the kiss and they just sat there. Tidus tried to kiss back but she broke it. "Goodnight" Yuna said and then fell asleep in his arms, Tidus still laying their extremely confused, just gave up and drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ooooh, I finished YEAY does victory dance Yeh I know, it was kind of sappy but I felt sappy. So I did this story!! Yes I have planned this from day one it was my master plan!!! That and taking over the world.

I hope it was a little bit longer than usual because I tried. :'(

Anyway so here are some questions that are currently in your head..

Will they find the others

Will they ever get off the island and

Will Tidus and Yuna break up

Hahahaha Tidus and Yuna will NEVER break up, they might have little fights but they are only just playing.

Also I would like to thank (YadayadaREVIEWERSyadayadaThankyou)

I love you all so very much so I'm sending you all lots of hugs (If you are perverted than I'm sending you a kick, so don't get any ideas)

Okay well I will try to update ASAP but I update faster if you write long nice reviews!!

Oh and umm… go darkestsoul go darkestsoul you freak me out but its funny!! Hehehe nah man keep up that weird stuff it's really entertaining.


	7. Where There Is A Will

Well look who has come crawling back. :p Anyway I am really enjoying writing this (I think I have an addiction) I hope you are ready for the 7th instalment of FIRST TAKE!!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 7

Where There Is A Will

It was a hot sunny day, the ship Zanarkand's Trust, was circling the islands of Bevelle.

"So captain, what do we do with her?" The first one said, the two men were standing on the deck staring out at the islands.

"I'm not sure yet, we will have to see" Captain replied, he had long blue hair and extremely long hands.

"Ill wake her up" Captain said, walking over towards the cabins. He walked to the first door on the right and opened it. There layed the young al bhed, " excuse me" Captain said, Nudging the blonde. "What" Rikku said looking up at the Captain.

"Who are you" Rikku said, looking at the man up and down.

"I'm the Captain of the Zanarkand Trust, but you can call me Seymour" He said looking at the blonde. Rikku tilted her head to the side, and extended her right hand.

"Hiya my name is Rikku, you are a guado right?" Rikku asked, giving Seymour a puzzled look.

"Why yes I am, is there something wrong?" Seymour said, with a sickly sweet tone. He looked at Rikku's extended hand, he leant down and kissed it.

"Umm… nothing" Rikku said, she was blushing at the Guado, Rikku sat up and got out of the hammock.

"How did I get here?" Rikku asked, looking around at her surroundings. She was standing in a small room with one small window, it was dark and she couldn't make out much more than that.

"We found you floating in the water hanging on to a buoy," Seymour said, turning around and opening the cabin door.

"Rikku, would you join me for breakfast?" Seymour said, now exiting the cabin and staring at the young girl.

"Sure, I'm starving" Rikku replied, she gave Seymour a smile and walked over to him. Rikku followed him down a long passage, Seymour stopped.

"I want to warn you of the crew. Some of them aren't as good looking as me," Seymour said, flexing his muscles. Causing the young al bhed to roll her eyes. They walked into a dark room, there was no table and no windows.

"This is a weird dining room," Rikku said, looking around the room. "It's not a dining room" Seymour said, Rikku turned around and saw Seymour and two other men smirking madly.

"W-What's going on?" Rikku stuttered, Rikku started backing away from the three men. 'AAAAAHHH' Rikku screamed, two men had jumped out of the darkness with chains. "What are you doing to me! You mo…" Rikku was cut off with a cloth over her mouth.

Rikku woke up, she was chained to a wall. Tears started streaming down her face as she desperately struggled to break free. It was pitch black in the room, besides the light streaming through the door's keyhole. She heard footsteps, '_what am I going to do'_ Rikku thought to herself. The doorknob started to turn, Rikku winced at the sudden light blasted into the room. As two men walk in, Rikku didn't recognise them so they must have been the ones that grabbed her.

"The Captain wants to see you in his room" The first one said. "What f-for" Rikku stuttered, she looked into there beady little eyes. They approached her and took her chains off. "I think he said something about, getting close and personal," the second one said. The two laughed and grabbed Rikku's arms, they dragged her down the hall and threw her into a room.

"Don't even think about escaping, we have locked the door" One of them yelled from the hall. Rikku looked around at the new room, there was a dirty cold bed in one corner. And a wall full of swords and trophies, there was a single metal pole in the other corner. Rikku sat in the middle of the room and ran her hands through her hair. The door swung open revealing Seymour, he had a whip and some ropes. "Hello Rikku, do you like your accommodation?" Seymour said with a smirk on his face.

"You sick bastard" Rikku said, backing away from him.

"Oh come on Rikku, darling. We will let you go after this" Seymour said, with an innocent smile.

"Really" Rikku replied, giving him a confused look.

"No" Seymour said, laughing and walking towards the blonde.

Rikku approached Seymour with a smile on her face, "I think you are really handsome" Rikku whispered touching his face.

"Really" Seymour said, with an evil grin.

"No" Rikku replied, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over her head. The man crashed onto the ground dropping the rope and the whip. Rikku grabbed the rope and jumped on him, she punched his face and pushed him next the pole. There she tied him to it, she stepped back and admired her work.

"Hahahaha" Seymour laughed, he opened his mouth to yell for the guards but received a sharp kick to the face. His jaw moved a bit too far to the left and made a large cracking noise.

"You okay Captain" a man yelled from the hall.

"Yep, we sure got a feisty one. Go get the crew and get some free beer, to celebrate." Rikku yelled mimicking Seymour's voice.

Rikku listened to the men's voices carry down the hall, she grabbed a sword off the wall and opened the door. She ran down the dark musty hall. And wrenched open the door leading outside.

"Hey" a man yelled, Rikku turned and saw a group of them running down the hall. Rikku slammed the door shut leading inside .And jammed her sword through the metal bar that you used to open it. She heard the men pounding on the door from the inside and the door was creaking.

'_That isn't going to hold out for long' _Rikku thought to herself. She ran over to the side of the ship and saw the car stuck on the sand. The door smashed open and the men flooded out, Rikku jumped over the rail and dived into the water. She swam as hard as she could towards the island with the car on it. She heard splashing noises as the men jumped in after her. Rikku swam full pelt into the shore, she reached the island. Ran past the car only quickly glancing inside seeing the pink material.

She ran into the forest, the branches kept hitting her face causing scratches. She kept running until she reached an open area, there was a waterfall and some rocks surrounding it. She dived into the water, her face was stinging because of the water was sinking into the cuts.

She hid behind a rock, she watched as the men made their way through her path.

"She's gone, it doesn't matter, no one makes the night on this island" Seymour said. Rikku watched as they left walking back through her path. She sat there in the water, it was all too much. Rikku sat up, and noticed something different about the waterfall. She stood up and walked over to the waterfall. The current wasn't very hard, so she just stood in front of it. Rikku reached out and jolted back, "What the!" Rikku exclaimed. She reached out again and her hand went right through, she stepped through and entered a very dull cave.

"Oh my Yevon" Rikku whispered, as she walked into the cave. There before her was a skeleton huddling over what seemed to be ashes from a fire.

"AHHHHH" Rikku screamed, she ran back to the entrance tripping on a nearby rock and going flying out and into the waterfall's pool.

She then scrambled up and ran deeper into the forest, this time through a different way. Rikku got up to a fork in her path, there seemed to be a line of trees dividing the main one. Rikku stood there for a second, and felt a small lump land on her shoulder. She turned to be face to face with the biggest spider she had ever seen. Shaking, she looked up at the canopy of giant spiders and their webs.

Rikku screamed and bolted down the left path, she felt the lump fly off her shoulder. Still running she realised that there was an opening at the end of her path. She bolted down the remainder of the path and came to a small hut. "Wow!" she exclaimed, the little hut was beautifully crafted. There were palm leaves covering the top for a roof, and a small spring was leaking out from a rock behind the small hut.

Rikku carefully approached the entrance, there was no door so she just walked in. There was a small table looking object in the middle. And two chairs, that had been tied together with vines. And a bench looking thing in the corner.

Rikku heard footsteps, she ducked next to the entrance. So at least she could jump on and attack the intruders. The footsteps got louder, it seemed that there was more than one. _'How many people are there, what if they aren't human!'_ Rikku shuddered at the thought.

Two entered the room, one bigger than the other. Rikku sprung into action, she shut her eyes tightly and leapt onto the bigger looking one. Bringing it down to the ground.

"Rikku?" a familiar voice said, Rikku's eyes slowly opened and looked up at her Goth like friend.

"Lulu?" Rikku whispered, she got off the other intruder and stood up.

"Lulu!!!" Rikku screamed, she jumped at Lulu giving her the biggest hug in the world.

"Nice to see you to Rikku" Lulu whispered, Lulu could hardly breath but she still wrapped her arms around the hyper blonde. Lulu let go and looked into a teary Rikku.

Rikku looked down at the person on the floor and realised who it was.

"Wakka! what are you doing on the floor?" Rikku asked, she helped Wakka up and gave him a hug.

"Well.. You are the one who knocked me on the ground in the first place" Wakka said. He Gave Rikku a slightly annoyed look.

"Ooooo, I'm so sorry," Rikku said, realising what she had done.

Rikku looked at her two friends and burst out in tears.

"Rikku, what happened?" Lulu asked, giving Wakka a worried look. Lulu walked over to the blonde and ushered over towards the bench.

Rikku stopped sobbing and told Wakka and Lulu everything that happened.

"Oh Rikku" Lulu said, giving the blonde a comforting hug.

"Did you make this hut?" Rikku asked the two, looking around at the handiwork.

"No, we just found it. You see we washed up on the beach and we walked into this forest. Wakka started.

"And then we found this hut, we were hungry and we went looking for food. And then we found you, well… you found us." Lulu said, looking at the Wakka and then at Rikku.

"What about Tidus and Yunie?" Rikku asked, looking at the Lulu. But all she got was a shake of the head and a frown.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh wow, I actually did this chapter so soon. I dunno but I had this HUGE writers block. But then it all came to me! It was weird so I typed it all up. It was tiring and exhausting, and I was munching a piece of cake the entire time! I think the cake helped.

Anyway I love all my reviewers and I'm sending all of you like a million hugs, and as I said before if you are perverted than I suggest covering yourself with pillows and padding!

OK, well I will see all of you never, but I might talk to you later!!

THANKS GUYS!!!


	8. When We Are Alone

Okay I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I packed it with Tidus Yuna fluff.

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I might own darkestsoul…lol)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 8

When We Are Alone

The happy couple were lying in each other's arms on the beach.

Tidus awoke, he looked down and saw her. She was sleeping peacefully beside him, Tidus watched as Yuna started to cringe. He watched as small tears began flowing down her face, he lifted his hand and gently wiped them off.

"Tidus, Tidus" Yuna started to mumble, her body was shaking and her eyes were scrunching up every so often.

"Yuna, wake up" Tidus whispered gently shaking her shoulders. Yuna did not stir and Tidus was getting worried.

"Yuna, its me Tidus" Tidus whispered now shaking a little harder. Yuna's eyes jolted open, giving Tidus a little shock.

"Hey babe, your awake" Tidus whispered sitting up. He turned his head and looked at her, she wasn't crying any more but the tears left her face red.

"Yes, thankyou" Yuna replied now sitting up, she looked over at Tidus's lonely hand resting on the sand. She reached over and covered it with her own, and gave it a squeeze. Tidus gave Yuna a smile and looked out at the ocean, he let go of her hand and stood up.

"Yuna, I'm starving shall we look for some food" Tidus said, patting his tummy.

"Okay" Yuna said, standing up and looking at his slightly frustrated face.

"Come on" Tidus said, he extended his right hand. Yuna took it and they started walking into the forest.

"I wonder how the others are" Yuna said, she gave Tidus a worried look and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Hey, they will be fine. Lulu's fine she has her magic, you would be insane to take her on" Tidus said, Yuna gave him a slight smile.

"And look at Rikku, she is one of the strongest girls I have ever met. She can take care of herself," Tidus said, he gave Yuna a reassuring smile then looked up ahead. There were no exits for a while, he sighed quietly and continued down the path.

After twenty minutes of walking the finally found a small circular area. Trees surrounded it so it looked arena like, the only weird thing about it was that there was a singular tree in the middle.

"Weird huh" Tidus said walking over towards the tree, he studied the tree and realised what was so different.

"Hey Yuna, look. I think I found us breakfast" He said, he was pointing up to the top off the tree and was smiling. Yuna looked up, there were four round looking objects. They had some short brown fuzz, and two dimples in the top and bottom.

"What are they?" Yuna asked, looking at Tidus's gleaming face.

"Coconuts of course" Tidus said, his face was beaming as he stuck his foot into a grove of the tree.

"You aren't going to actually climb that thing are you?" Yuna asked, all she got back was a smile and a pat on the head.

"You look so cute when you are worried" Tidus said, climbing higher on the tree.

Yuna sat there and watched him, his strong arms would grab to go higher. And his legs would follow suit, the tree had no branches but the small grooves were more than enough support for the young man. He occasionally looked down and sent her smiles, and blew her kisses.

Yuna could only sit there and pray that he wouldn't fall. Tidus had reached the top and was currently trying to knock off a coconut.

"Should I catch them?" Yuna asked standing up.

"Yuna, I want you to stand back while I knock these off. They are tough so they won' break, but if one hit you while you were trying to catch it. I-I would never forgive myself, Tidus stuttered. Yuna just nodded and stepped back.

One by one the coconuts fell from the tree and landed softly on the ground. Tidus then climbed back down the tree and walked over to Yuna.

"So what do we do now?" Yuna asked staring into his eyes.

"Well, I have an idea" Tidus said, giving her a wink.

"What were you thinking" Yuna replied, stepping closer to him.

"I dunno, maybe an intense make out session" Tidus said stepping closer.

"Sounds good" Yuna whispered back, she looked into his hungry eyes, a hunger that only she could quench.

Their bodies were touching and their hands were entwined. Tidus leant in, she could feel his hot breath on her lips as he got closer…

"Yunie!" An all too familiar voice yelled, Tidus stopped leaning in and gave Rikku a death glare.

"This will have too wait" Yuna whispered into Tidus's ear. Her breath tickled his face and sent shivers up his spine.

The two cousins ran up to each other they met in a big hug.

"I missed you so much Yunie" Rikku whispered, bursting into tears.

"I missed you too Rikku" Yuna whispered back, they parted and Yuna looked over at Tidus.

"Aww I love you too Tidie Widy" Rikku said, walking over too him. And giving him a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Tidus picked up the coconuts and held them in his arms.

"Follow me guys" Rikku said, jumping and punching the air.

"Where to?" Tidus asked, struggling with all the coconuts.

"To Lulu and Wakka, of course" Rikku replied, she started skipping down a new path.

The group walked down a couple of passages and ended up in an open area with the hut.

"They are in here, come on" Rikku said, running over to the hut.

Tidus and Yuna walked in to the hut and were greeted with a very happy Lulu and Wakka.

"We have missed you two so much" Lulu said, getting up and giving the two a hug each.

Tidus walked over to a corner and dropped the coconuts.

"What are they?" Lulu asked, pointing at the coconuts.

"They are coconuts, you eat them" Yuna said, resting her head on Tidus's shoulder.

Lulu and Wakka were sitting on the only two chairs, and Rikku was lying down on the bench.

Tidus and Yuna were sitting on the ground. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes to realise how unbelievably uncomfortable it was sitting there.

"Hey Wakka, Rikku lets go explore the island before it gets too dark." Lulu hinted, she motioned Rikku to get up.

"Nah, I'm ok," Rikku said, giving Lulu a smile.

"I insist" Lulu said, pointing at the two lovebirds in on the floor. Rikku finally nodding and getting up, on her way out she couldn't help but give Yuna a wink.

"So, what should we do?" Tidus whispered, as he started playing with her hair.

"I've got a idea" Yuna whispered back, she reached up to his face, and cupped her hand on his cheek.

"Me too" Tidus said, he got up and sat on the bench. He motioned Yuna to come sit next to him. Yuna got up and sat next to him.

"So what now?" Yuna said leaning in.

"This" Tidus said, he picked Yuna up made her sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leant back. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at his lips.

"I wonder how much time we have left?" Yuna whispered into his ear.

"Hopefully forever" Tidus whispered back, he started planting small kisses up her arm. He got up to her neck and stopped.

"Did you hear something?" Tidus said, now looking out the window.

"No, It doesn't matter though" Yuna said pouting at Tidus.

He sighed and held her tighter against him. She turned her head and nuzzled into his neck.

"Yuna, you know you owe me a kiss," Tidus said, now trying to make her feel better.

"Really, well I don't like debts, so I guess Ill have to pay you back." Yuna replied, she looked up and closed the distance between their lips. Yuna felt Tidus's heartbeat quicken as she got closer to his lips.

"Yunie wha…" Rikku said, she looked at the two on the bench and held her hand to her mouth.

"Opps, my bad" Rikku said, she walked in and sat next to the two. Tidus still not believing what just happened started fuming.

"So what do you want to do? We can play a game. Eat some coconuts, or maybe get some water" Rikku said. She gave a Tidus her innocent look, and stood up.

"So let's play hide and go seek" Rikku exclaimed, she was now closing her eyes and counting.

"RIKK…." Tidus started screaming, but was cut off by Yuna's lips.

" 1, 2, 3" Rikku started counting.

They sat there passionately kissing, Tidus started sliding his hands up her shirt. Yuna broke from the kiss and shook her finger at him.

Tidus started smirking madly, he picked Yuna up and carried her out of the hut.

"Put me down!" Yuna whispered playfully.

"No, you are my little baby. And I'm going to kiss you and hug you and love you. And never let go" Tidus whispered back.

He took her behind the hut, where there was a patch of lush grass.

"Tidus! why did you do that?" Yuna said, she gave him a frown and buried her head into his chest.

"We need some a-l-o-n-e time, don't you think?" Tidus said. He put Yuna down gently on the grass and sat next to her.

"Yes, but what about Rikku" Yuna whispered pointing at Rikku. They could see Rikku through the window, she was still counting.

"Well we are only playing her game" Tidus said with an innocent smile. He pulled Yuna over towards him, locking her in a passionate kiss. Yuna was currently lying on top of him holding his face against hers. Tidus again slipped his hands up her shirt, Yuna stopped kissing him and just smiled. She leant back down as Tidus attempted to feel every square inch of her back.

Rikku walked out and went to the side of the house.

"Ahhhhhhh, my eyes they burn" Rikku screamed, she stood there mouth gaping watching the two.

Yuna paused and looked up, she saw her cousin staring at them. She sighed and went back to kissing him, the one she loved.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh, that was spooky. That is probeley enough fluff to last you guys at least one more day.

I hope you like it!!! I loved writing it, it was fun. SO PLEASE REVIEW please?

And for the last time, I am sending all my reviewers lots of huggles. And to my not so liked friends (The perverted ones) I am going to personally come by and kick your stomach. Till you keel over and beg for mercy, AND if you are still thinking dirty thoughts than…. My dear friend, watch your back. I am everywhere, and all you have to do is blink and I will be in front of you. And then your second blink, I will pelt you head with lemon flavoured muffins. (How ironic) The lemon will burn your pathetic eyes and leave a bad taste in your mouth!

If you don't review……… a giant poodle named noodle will come and poop on your head.

Sooooooo you better review!!!

Ps. To darkestsoul…… I think blonde is a funky colour I don't know why you would want to change it???? But if you have to……. If you have shortish hair than go black. If it is longer, Than go a chestnut brown and if it is longer like maybe Tidus's than LEAVE IT BLONDE and that's disgusting for wanting silver. WHAT ARE YOU FOIL????

Hope you liked my advice. (Hehe foil…)


	9. Revenge Is Sweet

Well, well, well look who came crawling back…. No don't go please!!!!! (Grabs your ankles)

Ok so the few of you that are still here..

(Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of these characters…BUT I will some day… so watch out square)

Enjoy my newest chapter!! Lots of Love- Author

**(WARNING, bad language is used in this chapter… hence PG-13)**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9

Revenge Is Sweet

Rikku covered her eyes and ran back into the hut.

"You guys make me sick. You act like wild animals" Rikku screamed. She sat down on the bench and let a few tears slide down her face. She heard shuffling, Yuna appeared in the doorway. Her hair was messed up, and shirt slightly ruffled.

"I don't want to know what you and Tidus have done. But I suggest you fix your hair and shirt before Lulu comes back" Rikku said. She didn't want to make eye contact with Yuna so she turned her head. Yuna ran her fingers through her hair and patted it down. She then pulled her shirt down and tried to smooth it.

"Thankyou" Yuna said, she walked over towards the blonde and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked, she put her arm around her cousin and gave her a hug. Rikku looked at Yuna, she opened her mouth to speak. A few more tears escaped and she looked away.

"It's just. You have Tidus and he has you. We are going to die on this stupid island. At least you have someone to die with!" Rikku screamed. Yuna was shocked, she felt tears stream down her face. She got up and grabbed Rikku's shoulders.

"We are not going to die. It's not my fault that Gippal cheated on you. So suck it up and move on!" Yuna screamed back. Yuna realised what she had said, and held her hand to her mouth. Rikku jumped up and slapped Yuna across the face.

"You don't know anything!" Rikku screamed, she ran out of the hut and into the forest. Yuna stood there, her lip was bleeding and Rikku's hand was printed on her face in red. Tidus was listening at the window, he walked into the hut.

He looked at Yuna, she was crying hunched in a ball. He walked over towards her and went to touch her shoulder.

"Stay away from me" Yuna whispered, her tears were now hitting the floor.

"Yuna.." Tidus whispered, but he was cut off.

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" Yuna screamed, she ran out of the hut and tripped over. Tidus watched as she got up and continued running.

"Yuna!" He screamed, he got up and ran after her. He followed her down the passage directly in front of the hut. He could see her in the distance.

"Yuna!" He screamed. He quickened his pace and saw the beach. There he saw Yuna collapse into the sand. He sprinted harder and reached the beach. He ran over to her body, she was holding her ankle. Tidus bent down and touched where she was holding.

"Ouch!" Yuna screamed. Tidus looked how she was holding it and touched her shoulder.

"Yuna, it's a sprain. Just use your magic and ill carry you back" Tidus said.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed. Tidus got tackled to the ground. He got up and looked behind him, there was a man with long blue hair. He looked behind him and saw a chained up Rikku. And five other men. Rikku was being carried by the biggest one. She wasn't awake so he thought she must have been drugged, there was a wound in her chest which was bleeding through her shirt.

"Who are you, What have you done?" Tidus screamed. He stepped in front of Yuna and put his fists up.

"Yuna run! Go get Lulu and Wakka" Tidus screamed. Yuna put her hand over her ankle and a large blue glow emitted from her hands. She then got up and started running. Seymour stepped forward but was stopped by Tidus's fist. Seymour laughed and cracked his nose back into place.

"We will find her, after we deal with you" Seymour said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. The other five stepped forward. Seymour held out one of his hands out stopping the other men's advancing.

"I don't need any help with this one" Seymour said. An evil smirk crept over his face as he lunged at Tidus. Tidus quickly dodged to the left causing Seymour to dive into the sand. He got back up and lunged again. Tidus dodged for a second time, the blade caught his left shoulder. Tidus screamed in pain as he watched his blood drip onto the sand. There was a flash and Tidus felt an enormous surge of heat pass him. He looked at Seymour, an enormous ball of fire passed through his body. Tidus watched as his ghostly pale skin turned a midnight black. Seymour fell to the ground. The other four ran leaving Rikku and her kidnapper.

"I suggest you put her down and run" Tidus said. The man slowly put Rikku down and bolted. He turned to watch him run. He noticed there was something pink thing in the distance.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed, he turned to see a very distraught Yuna running at him. Behind her was a very tired looking Lulu, Wakka was supporting her and making sure she wouldn't fall.

"I'm so sorry, its all my fault" Yuna cried. She gently took his arm and looked at the wound.

"Help Rikku!" Tidus muttered. He looked into Yuna's eyes, she nodded and turned to her cousin. She bent down and her hands hovered over her chest. The blue glow came out and the wound slowly closed up. Rikku didn't wake up, Yuna felt her face. It was cold, she felt her pulse. Her heart was beating, it was slow and faint but she wasn't dead.

Tidus felt his knees buckle, he fell softly into the sand. He was still holding his arm, the blood had run down his arm completely covering it.

"Yuna.." Tidus whispered, he watched as she turned around. Yuna ran over and knelt into the sand. She placed her hand on his arm. Her hand had the same blue aura and the cut slowly disappeared.

"Thanks" Tidus groaned, he got up and looked over at Rikku. Wakka had picked her up and was carrying her back into the forest.

"Are you okay?" Lulu whispered, Tidus turned his head at Lulu. She was bent down and sweat was dripping off her face. Tidus walked over and supported her with one arm. He then helped her back over to Yuna. He used his other arm to support Yuna as they limped back into the forest.

"You don't have to do this Tidus" Yuna said panting. Yuna and Lulu were exhausted from their casting and could barely keep awake.

"Yeah, but I want to. I'm holding the two most sexiest witches in the whole world" Tidus said. He lent over and kissed both of them on the cheek. Of course he made sure that Yuna knew he was joking. Both girls blushed and let out a giggle. They eventually got back to the little hut.

"We need some more beds," Wakka said as they walked in. He pointed to a sleeping Rikku that was currently taking up the only bench.

"Lets look for some materials" Tidus said. He placed the two girls on the chairs and turned to leave.

"Tidus your still hurt" Yuna whispered.

"Not any more, thanks to you babe" Tidus said, he turned around and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You two try to rest okay?" Tidus said. He got back two nods and he walked out with Wakka.

"Lets go look on the beach" Tidus said.

Wakka and Tidus walked through the forest and out onto the beach. Tidus looked out into the distance and saw a big boat sailing in the opposite direction. He chuckled to himself and wandered in the direction the men bolted.

"So why are we coming back here?" Wakka asked.

"I thought I saw something" Tidus replied he walked down the shore looking despretly at the ground.

"Was it pink?" Wakka asked.

"Yes, how did you…." Tidus looked where Wakka pointed. There was a big lump almost fully covered by sand. Tidus jogged up to it. He dug it out and looked at a suitcase.

"Rikku" he read out loud, he was reading a little tag on the side.

"Help me carry this back" Tidus said. He lifted one of the handles, and groaned at the weight of it.

"Woah" Wakka said as he grabbed the other handle. The boys carried the suitcase back to the hut. They walked in and looked at three sleeping beauties. Tidus grinned at Wakka before putting the luggage down. He bent down and opened the locks. He didn't know the combination but the locks were rusted and easily broke off. He opened the suitcase, and looked inside. He laughed quietly at the blonde's luggage. Wakka looked down and also let out a small laugh. There were numerous brightly coloured tank tops and miniskirts. There were bras and underpants packed tightly next to the clothes. Under them there was a bright pink sleeping bag, and a torch. Tidus opened the compartments and found lolly pops, cans of soda and hair bands. And one brush, Tidus bent down and picked a bra up. He then put it behind his back and gently shook Yuna. Yuna moaned and opened her eyes. She looked up at Tidus and smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" Tidus announced. Yuna gave him a puzzled look. Tidus quickly threw the bra at her, it landed on her head. She screamed and shook it off, this ordeal woke up the other girls.

"Yuna!" Lulu and Rikku screamed in unison. Yuna looked down and picked up the projectile, it was a bright pink bra with purple Polka dots.

Yuna and Lulu burst out in laughter as Rikku got up and snatched it back.

"Well Yunie, if that is how you act then I'm not sharing" Rikku said. She watched as Yuna gave her a frown.

"Only joking honey" Rikku said, she punched her arm playfully and looked at Lulu.

"Umm Lulu, I don't think it will fit" Rikku said. She gave her an apologetic look and looked away.

"Its okay" Lulu said, she looked at Tidus.

"If we can find Rikku's than the others must be somewhere around here" Lulu said.

"Yeah that's right, but it's too dark right now. How about we all go to sleep and talk about it in the morning" Tidus replied. They all looked outside, he was telling the truth. It was pitch black and they could hear faint noises.

"Ok, Wakka and Lulu can have the bench. Yuna, Rikku and I are going have to share the sleeping bag," Tidus said.

"Umm… Tidus, the bag isn't going to fit all three of us," Yuna said.

"I know" Tidus said, he bent down and ripped it down the side. It was now one big blanket, he gave Yuna and Rikku a proud smile and sat on the floor.

"Uhh Rikku can you sleep on the end. Yuna in the middle and I'm on the other side" Tidus said.

"Well der, I don't want your sweaty body touching me" Rikku said. She layed on the floor and pulled it over her, Yuna then layed next to her (If any body is getting perverted thoughts I will kill you. Come on, they are cousins). Tidus took the last spot and wrapped his arm around Yuna. They all fell asleep.

Tidus woke up to a loud noise. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screamed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hehehe I made a cliffy!! Oh yeah snaps for me!! I'm so evil….

Ok people, I have to back to school in UNDER a week. AAHHHH! Nah School is okay. But it does mean I won't be updating so quickly. You know I update like lightning, maybe that's because I have been sick for a week. And my laptop is my only friend…..Besides all my wonderful friends on msn.

Hope you loved my story cause I love all of you!!!! Lots and lots of hugs!!!! Like we are talking OMG get away from me I don't want any more…. Hehe…..

If you are perverted than I'm coming for you…me and my Mafia yep!! The Mafia is on my side… We are called the 'Tidus4Yuna gonna kick some perverted ass gang' lol… And if you don't know what Mafia do then watch some more Italian movies…like the godfather, (boy did I love that movie)

Tony: Hey author, what are we going to do with the bodies.

Author: Do what we always do… let them sleep with the fishes..

Mario: Author, we already filled the Pacific Ocean, not seaworld again.

Author: Boys (clicks fingers) Mario needs a lesson in respect…. (Machine guns can be heard in the background)

Muhuhahaha hope you liked my little sketch.

Well ill see all you guys later so BYE!!


	10. Time For A Change

WARNING: There is really mild nudity. Like I used the word, I swear that this is not and will never be a LEMON!

Its really harmless people so don't get worried.

I have been sooo busy with school and guitar and now violin…. Im sorry but my french and italian teacher is giving us sooo much homework. And for once the math is holding off! Yes no Algebra for two hours tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Time For A Change

Chapter 10

Tidus awoke, standing over his bed was a giant black figure. He looked down at a peaceful Yuna and Rikku then back up at the shadow.

"Lulu, Lulu!" Tidus hissed, he looked over at the black mage desperately for help. The shadow bent down and lightly pecked his head.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh" Tidus screamed, he clutched Yuna in one arm and scrambled back a couple of feet. Rikku bolted awake and looked up at the figure that was now tilting its head.

"Aww, look Tidus. It's a friendly chocobo" Rikku said, she lifted her hand and patted its head. Yuna that had awoken when Tidus screamed and burst out in laughter.

"Tidus honey, you saved me. You saved me from a chocobo!" Yuna said. She was laughing so hard that she could hardly breath.

"Well, I thought it was terrible beast. Next time I wont get worried" Tidus said, he looked away from Yuna and put on a hurt face.

"Aww baby im sorry" Yuna whispered, she took Tidus's chin and gave him an apologetic kiss. Rikku had already gotten up and was stroking its mane. Yuna walked over to the chocobo and began stroking its beak.

"A chocobo is a big friendly bird, it would never hurt any one or thing" Yuna said. She took Tidus's hands and pulled him over to the bird, Tidus slowly reached out and felt its soft feathers.

"What's the point of them?" Tidus asked, he was now patting it by himself.

"This" Yuna said, she walked over to its side and jumped up. She held its neck and sent a smirk to Tidus, Rikku gave Yuna a high five and looked over at Tidus's shocked face. She then looked over at Lulu and Wakka, both of them were still asleep.

"Hey Tidus, Rikku. Lets go for a ride before they wake up" Yuna whispered. She pointed over to the sleeping couple then pulled Rikku up on the back.

"Come on Tidus!" Rikku whispered, she put out her hand and gave him big puppy dog eyes. Tidus sighed and took her hand, she pulled him up and Yuna turned the bird around. They slowly trotted out of the hut and into the forest. They screamed as the chocobo sped up through the forest, Tidus held onto Rikku's back. Her back was different from Yuna's, it was defiantly colder.

"Yuna, where are we going to go?" Tidus yelled over the wind.

"Where ever Seifer takes us" Yuna yelled back.

"Seifer?" Tidus yelled, he reached over Rikku and rubbed Yuna's shoulder.

'I think it's a cute name, and I think you better stop touching my shoulder. Just in case we fall you should hold onto Rikku" Yuna yelled. The chocobo led them down passage after passage, it made a loud chirping noise as they entered a small-secluded area.

"Wow!" Rikku exclaimed, she slid off the chocobo and walked over towards the hot spring. It was an almost perfect circle, the steam was flooding off it.

"Oh, lets go" Rikku said, she started to strip, Yuna looked at Rikku then looked at Tidus. Rikku was now completely naked and was in the water.

"I wouldn't look Yuna" Tidus said, he had turned around and was holding her hand.

"I know you wouldn't" Yuna replied, she gave his hand a squeeze and looked over at Rikku. Rikku had sunk into the water and you could see her neck up.

"Rikku, please put on your bra or something" Yuna said, she looked at Rikku roll her eyes and shove on her shirt.

"Thankyou, wait. You are wearing underpants right?" Yuna said, she silently prayed that she had.

"No, and for Yevons sake its not like I'm going to prance around" Rikku said. She was annoyed at her cousin's remarks but she didn't let them get to her head.

"You know, I couldn't give a crap" Yuna said, she stripped down to her bikini. (**a/n **remember she went swimming before **a/n**)

"Ok lets go!" Tidus said, he took of his shirt and pants and got into the water wearing his boxers. They all jumped into the small pool, Tidus sat next to Yuna who sat near Rikku.

"This is so good" Yuna said, she sunk into the water and let her head sink into the murky water. Rikku looked at Tidus, he had defiantly gotten a lot more muscles and his tan had gotten darker. Rikku stopped staring and looked at a very peeved Yuna. Yuna gave Rikku a 'Do that again and die' look, Rikku just smiled and looked over at Seifer. He had found a nice patch of grass and was resting quietly.

"Do you think some one will find us?" Rikku said, she let a small tear run down her face as she looked away.

"Rikku, of course some one will find us. I bet they will be here In a few days" Yuna said, she reached over to her cousin and gave her shoulder a comforting pat.

"I hope you are right Yunie" Rikku said, she splashed her face with water and sunk in deeper. The group bathed in the water until they could see the sun above the treetops.

"Come on, we better go back. Lulu and Wakka will be worried" Yuna said as she got up and put her clothes back on. Tidus then followed suit, when ha was finished he faced away from Rikku.

"Rikku you can get out now" Tidus said, he sent Yuna a small smile and closed his eyes. Rikku got out of the water, got changed and walked over to the chocobo.

"I'm at the front!" Rikku screeched, she patted Seifer so he would stand up and got on his back. Yuna got a boost from Tidus and climbed on behind him. Tidus climbed on the last spot and wrapped his arms around Yuna's waist.

"Yeehaa" Rikku screamed as Seifer began sprinting into the forest. Seifer led them back to the hut and dropped them off, he went behind the hut and drank from the small spring.

"Where were you!" Lulu screamed, she was pacing up and down the room.

"Look, we found this chocobo and he led us to a hot spring. Then after we had a swim we came back" Tidus explained. Lulu sighed and picked up a coconut.

"Yuna, how do we eat these?" Lulu asked, she passed it to Yuna and stood back.

"This" Tidus said he took one and cracked it open on the table. They watched as it opened to reveal a milky liquid.

"Hmm… so we drink the liquid then eat the white stuff" Lulu pointed out.

"Yep" Tidus said, he grabbed a half and gave it to Seifer who was watching this demonstration.

"Yum!" Rikku exclaimed, she was drinking the milk from the leftover cup.

"I guess we will have to go fishing later," Tidus said chewing his coconuts insides.

"Ooh fishing sounds fun!" Yuna exclaimed, she ran over and wrapped her arms around Tidus's waist.

"Will you take me? Oh please" Yuna said, she gave him big puppy dog eyes and buried her face in his chest.

"Yeah of course babe" Tidus replied, he bent down and kissed her forehead. Yuna blushed and looked at Wakka.

"Ill help too ya" Wakka said, he gave Tidus a high five and finished his coconut half. After everyone had finished their coconuts they walked out the hut.

"Yuna and I will take Seifer, he needs a good run" Tidus said, he took Yuna's hand and walked over towards Seifer. Tidus gave him a couple of pats before jumping on, he helped Yuna up and galloped in front of the group.

"We have to find a long pointy stick of some kind," Tidus yelled.

"Why?" Yuna yelled back.

"To spear the fish of course," Tidus yelled, he smiled to himself knowing that Yuna wouldn't want to fish with him.

"Wow that's sounds fun," Yuna said, she held onto Tidus tighter as Seifer decided to jump over a boulder. The happy couple rode down numerous paths to reach a new location on the beach.

"Isn't the water beautiful" Yuna said looking out at the soft waves.

"Not as beautiful as you" Tidus replied he stopped Seifer and got off.

"That is so old" Yuna replied, she sent a shriek out as Tidus picked her off Seifer.

"Let me go" Yuna screamed, she kicked the air as he held her higher.

"Never!" Tidus screamed he kicked off his shoes and ran madly holding her over his head into the water. Yuna screamed as they plunged into the crystalline depths.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed, she launched her self at the young man bringing him down into the water. They sunk deeper and deeper before hitting something hard, they resurfaced and sent each other a puzzled look.

"Did you feel that?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah" Tidus replied, he dived down again and squinted through the erosion of sand. He caught a glimpse of black and dived deeper. He grabbed the object and desperately tried to resurface, it was rather heavy and it was pulling him down. He was running out of air fast and his hand was jammed in the handles. He felt it being lifted to the surface and saw a long arm reach in the water. Yuna lifted the suitcase to the surface and helped Tidus pull it into the shore.

"I wonder whose this one is?" Yuna said, she brushed some grime off label and read 'TIDUS' out.

"Hey its yours" Yuna said, she knocked off the rusted locks and opened the huge suitcase.

"Wow" Yuna exclaimed, she lifted the massive sword that was glistening on the top of the pile. She laid it on the sand and went through the wet clothes. She went through shirt after shirt, until she got to a large packet of chips. Under the chips there were more chips.

"Chips?" Yuna asked going through bag after bag.

"Hey I have an addiction," Tidus said opening a bag of salt and vinegar. He drooled slightly taking in the heavenly scent that was pouring out of the bag.

"Come on Yuna, they are salty and vinegary and gooood" Tidus cooed. He watched as Yuna slowly stood up and reached into the pack, she pulled out a big chip and put it in her mouth. She sucked the vinegar out of chip, and savoured the flavour.

"Uh this is so good" Yuna whispered, she watched as Tidus began slowly devouring the packet.

"Damn this stuff is addictive" Yuna whispered she layed on the sand, her cravings had been satisfied. Tidus fed a couple of chips to Seifer before picking up his sword. He took a couple of swings at the air and entered the water. Yuna watched as he weaved in and out of the waves, she watched as the fish darted from all directions away from him.

"Hey!" A voice called, Yuna looked over her shoulder and saw a very tired Rikku, Lulu and Wakka.

"We followed the chocobo tracks" Lulu said, she let out a small giggle at Tidus's attempts to catch fish.

"Tidus, come here" Lulu said, she walked over near the water and watched him walk out.

"You want a turn?" Tidus said holding out his sword.

"Yes and no, go up the beach to Yuna and the others and watch a professional" Lulu said. Lulu raised her arms up and down, they watched as two lightning bolts hit the water. The sparks flew through the water for a reasonable distance.

"Well that did a lot" Tidus said, he walked over to Lulu and scratched his head.

"Just be patient" Lulu said, Tidus gasped as fish after fish floated to the top of the water.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Get in there" Lulu said, Tidus and Wakka ran into the water and began collecting them. Tidus carried fish after fish onto the beach, he counted them and she had killed twenty-four fish.

"I'm sorry, you are the ultimate fisher" Tidus said, he walked over to Lulu and gave her a bow.

"Haha real funny" Lulu said rolling her eyes.

"Shutup both of you, and lets eat!" Rikku exclaimed, she punched the air and looked down at her feast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah I'm done! Im soo sleepy and bored, and I need some muffins.

Gawd im sorry people but school is back and well it means l o n g time till updates!

But your reviews make me go faster so please review.

Also guitar and violin will keep me occupied for a while so next update in maybe under a week! MAYBE.

Lots and lots of hugs and kisses to you and extra to Jen who REVIEWED! And sent the moose…..I coudnt be bothered with my threats to all you perverts so I will leave it at I will gut you with a netball trophy after cutting your tongue out with a blunt rock…


	11. The Secret

Happy Valentines Day muh lovely beautiful readers! I hope your special someone got you something good! Cause I did! Hehehe

Anyway I really enjoyed this chapter, it was fun to write. And I would like to say a special hi to Rachel and Talon:laughs evilly: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

(Disclaimer: The muffins are harvested in spring when the moon is brown…. What else am I supposed to say!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11

The Secret

The group made their way back through forest after their dinner feast.

"That was so good," Rikku said patting her stomach.

"Well if it wasn't for my fire" Lulu said brushing the non-existent dirt from her hands.

"Can it Lulu" Tidus said, he got Lulu's famous death glare and a playful punch by Yuna.

"Humph!" Lulu said, they walked into their hut and stood around the table. Lulu sat down on one of the two chairs and yawned.

"So, what do we do now? its still not dark" Lulu said rubbing her eyes.

"Well we could upgrade our accommodation" Tidus suggested scratching his head.

"Like maybe make some beds of some sort" Tidus added, he walked over to the bench and sat down.

"I suppose we make something better than that bench" Wakka said pointing to the current chair for the young male.

"Yeah, that's the spirit guys. Never give up we will!" Rikku said jumping in the air and hitting the roof with her head. She landed on the ground holding her head to everybody's entertainment.

"That wasn't funny" Rikku sulked, the laughs died down as they heard a huge crash.

"What the?" Yuna said running outside, she gasped as the clouds gathered together and the sky grew gunmetal grey.

"A storm!" Yuna cried over the thunder's booming.

"Seifer!" Tidus screamed running outside, he squinted through the rain and saw the panicking bird. He ran over and jumped on its back.

"Its okay boy, everything will b…." Tidus was cut off by a crack of lighting striking a nearby tree. The now pouring rain quickly extinguished it but it wasn't forgotten, Seifer tried to buck Tidus off as he jumped into the air.

"Ahhhhh" Tidus screamed clutching onto the yellow animal.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed, she ran over to where Tidus and the bird landed. Seifer went to bolt away but felt soft hands against its beak.

"Come on boy, let's get inside," Yuna said patting the distressed bird. Tidus's eyes bugged out of his head as Yuna led them into the small hut. Rikku was under the table hugging her knees while shaking violently. Lulu and Wakka were busy attempting to patch the hole that was leaking water onto the chairs.

"What's going on?" Tidus asked jumping off Seifer and coaxing him into the corner.

"I think I know" Rikku piped in popping out from under the table. "It's the Bevelle Tropical" Rikku said crawling back under the table when another loud lightning crash was heard.

"The great Bevelle Tropical, it comes every three hundred years and passes through the Sirium Islands" Lulu said.

"Wait, we are on THE Sirium Islands!" Yuna screamed.

"I guess so" Lulu replied looking out at the storm.

"Sirium Islands?" Tidus said wrapping his arms around Yuna's shaking body.

"The Sirium Islands are famous for" Lulu paused summoning up some strength "Cannibals" She blurted out. Tidus gulped and looked at the now horrified Yuna.

"But I haven't seen anything that would relate to human habitat" Tidus said, he thought for a second before screaming.

"This, this is their hut isn't it!" Tidus whispered. Lulu just nodded, Rikku crawled out from the table and latched onto Lulu's arm.

"They are going to find and ea…" Rikku was muffled by Lulu hand.

"Don't even think about saying it. We will leave right now" Lulu announced pulling Rikku off her.

" I second that motion" Tidus said looking at Yuna.

"Third" Yuna said giving Tidus a small smile.

"Fourth" Wakka yelled, the group all looked at Rikku.

"Get me outta here!" Rikku screamed grabbing her suitcase. Tidus then grabbed his and put his and Rikku's cases on Seifer.

Yuna then jumped on Seifer and held onto the suitcases.

"Lets go" Lulu said walking out of the hut.

"Tidus, you may need this" Yuna said handing him his sword. Tidus just nodded and smiled.

"Seifer out" Yuna commanded, Seifer trotted outside followed by Wakka, Rikku and Tidus. They met Lulu outside and they followed her deeper into the lush forest. They walked for hours not speaking a word, Lulu stopped and raised up her left hand, the rain had stopped a while ago but the group was still soaked and annoyed.

"Stop" She whispered, They watched as Lulu peered around into the next clearing. She covered her hand with her mouth and signalled for them to come and look. Rikku stifled a scream as they saw some men huddled around a fire. There was a burning post in the middle of their circle with something big strapped to it.

"Lulu no!" Wakka whispered as the mage walked out of their camouflaged safety. Tidus walked behind her sword at the ready, Wakka sighed and picked up a nearby long thick stick.

"No please no" Yuna whispered tears spilling from her eyes.

"Yunie, hunt or be hunted" Rikku whispered removing some claws from her suitcase. She had hidden them in a pocket covered by black bras. Yuna shook her head hoping off the chocobo.

**(a/n No Lulu and the gang wont turn Cannibal, so please continue reading ) **

"I cant believe it" Yuna whispered jogging up to Tidus's side. The men stopped talking and looked at the intruders, they pointed at them and stood up.

"CANNIBALS!" One man screamed, pointing at the gang.

"What? We aren't Cannibals. You are" Rikku screamed, pointing her claws at them. The men gave them confused looks before stepping closer to the gang.

"No stay back! I am not getting devoured" Rikku screamed.

"We are not Cannibals, you are!" Another man screamed, pointing at the confused blonde.

"Oh yeah, then what's strapped to the post" Tidus screamed pointing to the burning object.

"A chocobo, it was our dinner" The same man yelled back.

"Oh, then if you aren't Cannibals. Why are you on this island" Wakka yelled.

"We are the Tyrosi Brothers from the Bevelle Circus, our plane crashed here. We have been living here in fear of the hannibals," A smaller man said.

"I trust them" Yuna whispered to Tidus, she walked over to the men and extended her hand. The first man accepted her handshake and nodded to the rest of the men. The groups greeted eachother exchanging names and stories.

"So have you seen the Cannibals?" Rikku said taking a bite from her piece of choccobo.

"No, but we hear sounds at night. Screaming and howling" Talon said, Talon was one of the taller but younger brothers. His almost shoulder length brown and blonde hair slid down his moonlight lit neck as he hung his head.

"Don't worry we will protect eachother!" Yuna said sipping her water that the Brothers had given her.

"Talon, come help me in here" Called a voice, the gang turned around and noticed there were two small huts in the background. They had a different structure to their old one and were slightly bigger. A young woman walked out of the hut with a hollowed out coconut in one hand and a spoon looking object in the other. There was a mushie mixture in the coconut that had a sweet and savoury aroma. The girl had hair that just finished a bit past her shoulder, it was a dark brown and just a little bit darker than Yuna's. She wore a necklace with a cross on it that glimmered in the fires light.

"Honey, I need some more Zephir berries" Rachel said, Talon walked over and embraced the young woman causing her to blush.

"Oh hi, my name is Rachel, what are your names" Rachel said slithering from Talons embrace. She walked over and extended her hand to Rikku.

"My name is Rikku, and this is Tidus, Wakka, Lulu and Yuna" Rikku said. She pointed to each person before admiring Rachel's necklace.

"Hi" The gang responded going back to eating. Seifer walked over to Rachel and made some loud chirping noises.

"Aww you want some huh" Rachel said scratching the birds chin. She put some berry mixture onto a fallen palm leaf and put it on the ground.

"Well, we all better go to sleep, You guys can sleep in hut two, there are three beds so you have…" Talon was cut off by an embarrassed Tidus.

"Its ok, we uhh" Tidus started he looked down at the ground and took Yuna's hand.

"I see, well we will see you in the morning. Goodnight my friends" Talon said before leaving to his assigned hut. The other men smiled and waved goodbye, Rachel gave each of them a hug before catching up to Talon and taking his hand.

"Cute couple" Yuna said looking at Tidus.

"Not as cute as us" Tidus said rubbing his nose with hers. Yuna heard some gagging noises and sent Rikku a death glare, she just smiled innocently back and removed her hands from her throat. The group all laughed before going into their hut. Tidus pushed all three beds together and opened Rikku's suitcase. That the men had carried in before.

"Why did you do that?" Rikku asked looking at the massive bed he had created. Tidus just smiled and took out the torn sleeping bag, he laid it across the three beds he got on and layed on the left side.

"Well don't just stand there, aren't you tired" Tidus said putting his hands behind his head. Yuna kneeled on the now not so hard bed and crawled up to Tidus, she layed next to him and felt his arm pull her closer.

"Well I'm tired too," Rikku said taking the middle spot. Rikku turned to her left side and looked at a peaceful Yuna and Tidus, she then turned to her right where Lulu and Wakka were now laying down. Rikku giving up turned onto her back and looked up at the empty ceiling.

"I miss you so much Gippal" Rikku whispered letting a tear escape her green swirling eyes. She softly cried herself to sleep.

Yuna looked up at Tidus, they had been listening to Rikku's crying for the past hour.

"We are going to be ok right?" Yuna whispered letting tears drop onto Tidus's bare chest.

"Of course babe" Tidus said reaching up and wiping her tears with his thumb. The couple layed in each others arms until drifting off into their dreamless slumber.

**IN THE MORNING**

Yuna awoke to the light snores of Tidus, she gently shook him but he didn't stir.

"Tidus, wake up honey" Yuna whispered, but still he didn't reply. Yuna rolled her eyes and leant in for a kiss, Tidus awoke with something in his mouth. His eyes shot open and realised that it was Yuna tongue. She broke the kiss and looked at a very happy and awake Tidus.

"Can you do that every morning?" Tidus said with a cocky grin planted on his face.

"Ill think about it, now everyone is waiting for us we have to get up" Yuna said blushing from his comments.

"Oh" Tidus replied noticing that Yuna was the only person on the beds.

"Ahem" A voice grunted, Yuna and Tidus turned to see a very red Rachel.

"I'm sorry to intrude but Talon and the others were wondering if Tidus could accompany them hunting" Rachel said looking away from the blushing couple.

"Sure" Tidus said getting up and putting on a shirt, he grabbed his sword and walked out of the hut. He made his way over to the group of men waiting around last nights fire.

" You ready to hunt?" Talon said taking out his own sword.

"You bet, but I think Lulu should come" Tidus said pointing over to the mage standing alone looking at the coconuts in a nearby tree.

"Uh sure" Talon said, he motioned Lulu over and continued talking to his brothers.

"Yes Talon?" Lulu asked walking over to the young man.

"Would you like to accompany us while we hunt, you know watch us men get down and dirty" Talon said smirking.

"Wow I would learn so much" Lulu said piling the sarcasm in.

"Good, then its settled" Talon yelled out. Lulu's jaw dropped he thought she was serious. Tidus held back the laughter that was spilling from his face and Wakka just stood there with no expression. The hunters left the campground and walked down a couple of passages. Talon and his brothers were singing an old zanarkand hymn. They entered a vast area, there were wild pigs running in between trees, and wild chocobos chasing each other up and down the hills.

"Okay men and girl, today we want two wild pigs" Talon said pointing to two pigs sleeping on some leaves. The Brothers started to sneak up on the pigs but on of them stepped on a twig, which startled the animals causing them to get up and chase the men. Lulu, Wakka and Tidus just stood back laughing so hard that they could hardly breath.

"Your turn Lulu" Tidus said patting the mages shoulder.

"I guess I should, I mean looks like the pigs are gaining on them" Lulu said coughing from laughter. She rolled her eyes and did her small dance before releasing a small fire spell. She didn't want to burn them but then again them being cooked would have its advantages. The pigs squealed and slowly went a light shade of brown.

"Wow, you were right Tidus my man. This one is feisty," Talon said panting from all the running. Lulu just rolled her eyes and instructed the brothers to pick up their brunch. (breakfast lunch)

**BACK AT THE CAMPSITE**

Rachel, Yuna and Rikku were busy in the kitchen, they were preparing a small dish. It had coconuts, berries and various herbs. They had mushed it up and it was now a thick paste. Rachel walked outside of the small hut and motioned the two girls to follow. Rachel led them to a small patch of flowers at the back of the area.

"Bevelle Tiger Lilies!" Yuna exclaimed reaching down to smell the scent. They had a light scent and it filled her nostrils with a heavenly aroma.

"Did you know you can eat them?" Rachel said picking a couple.

"Really?" Yuna said picking a couple for herself.

"Yep, we are going to put our paste on them and make a dessert for tonight" Rachel said picking a couple more before heading back to the hut. Rikku just followed behind them, she wasn't really into flora of anysort. But food was one of her favourite things in the world, so she decided to take some interest.

The girls walked back into the hut and heard the approaching voices of the men.

"We're back!" They announced walking over to the fire area. Yuna, Rikku and Rachel walked out and greeted the men, Yuna gave Tidus a hug and Rachel gave Talon a small kiss on the cheek.

"Brunch is served" The two men that were carrying the pigs said, they put the pigs down on some palm leaves that were used for the chocobo and stood back.

"Dig in guys" Talon said before taking a piece.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ooooh that was fun, I think you guys liked this one, well I hope so anyway :p

Ok I'm sorry Talon and Rachel, but you guys are so cute! Lol oh well, Anyways what will happen to the characters? Will they get off the island? Will the Hannibals eat them? Are there Hannibals? Is Rachel really a girl?(Lol, yes I'm sure she is )

Lots of hugs and kisses to all of you, except the perverted ones, and I will personally poke your ribs till you keel over and go comatose. And while you are in a coma I will slice you stomach open with chopsticks and turn your turn your intestines into noodles and fed them to your family after coating them in your blood that I drained from your skull.

Not sure when the next update will be, but as you have probley realised. I update First Take then I update Roomates, so I don't know…..LEAVE ME ALONE!

LOVE YOU ALL- the not so talented author


	12. Apologies

Yeay! Another chapter done phew! We have the biggest english test of the year in a week sop ive been studying my ass off!

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, my dog does)

Apologies

Tidus sat on the makeshift bench that they had made earlier. He held his stomach with one hand and the other was placed on Yuna'a leg.

"That was good," Tidus said patting his stomach.

"Yes, good work men!" Talon shouted punching the air with his fist. Lulu's jaw dropped, she was about to blow when she felt Wakka's hand on her shoulder.

"But…Mmph!" Lulu was cut off by Wakka planting a kiss on her lips. Rikku got up and began to walk away from the group. Yuna looked at Rikku then at Tidus, she mouthed 'sorry' and followed her cousin. Yuna could still feel the warm spot that Tidus's hand left, she sighed and sped up to catch Rikku.

"Rikku" Yuna said placing her hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"Don't" Rikku replied shrugging Yuna's hand off her shoulder.

"No Rikku, talk to me." Yuna said raising her voice to show Rikku she was serious. Rikku looked down and bit her bottom lip.

"Please...don't do this to me." Yuna said letting tears freely stream down her face.

"What have I ever done to you Yunie?" Rikku screamed slapping Yuna's face.

"Rikku can't you see I care about you! We all care about you, I'm sick of seeing you walk off and mope. You're better than that, Rikku can't you see you are holding us together. When you laugh it fills out hearts with hope that we are going to live!" Yuna screamed, her body was shaking as she fell to her knees and let her tears hit the hard earth.

"Yunie, I'm sorry, I just can't take much more of this" Rikku said. She helped Yuna stand up and she brought her into an embrace. Rikku sighed as she felt Yuna's wet face rest on her shoulder, She stepped back and linked arms with her cousin.

"Yuna, Rikku!" Tidus yelled jogging up to the tear stained cousins. He had a cheeky smile plastered on his face as he brought both of them into his arms.

"Hey, don't be sad. I can kiss you guys better if you want" Tidus said holding back the fits of laughter.

"Pervert!" Rikku screamed pulling out of the embrace and running to the campfire area where everyone was sitting and laughing. Yuna still in Tidus's arms stopped laughing and nestled into his chest.

"Do you want a kiss?" Tidus said brushing a lock of hair of her face.

"Maybe..." Yuna said listening to his heartbeat. She felt his warm lips against her neck, she let out a small giggle as she felt his hot breath tickling his neck.

"Did you like that?" Tidus whispered wrapping his arms her petite waist.

"Maybe..." Yuna said leaning up for a kiss, she closed her eyes as their lips grew closer and closer.

"Stop doing that!" Rikku screamed pulling them apart.

"Have some control we can see you!" Rikku shouted grabbing Yuna's arm and dragging her over to the fire.

"So what should we do before it gets completely dark?" Talon said standing up and stretching his arms.

"Let's go for a swim!" Rikku said punching the air with delight. This got some raised eyebrows.

"Well...we might as well," Tidus said snaking his arms around Yuna from behind.

"Yeah! And I can give you girls bikinis!" Rikku said rushing into her hut.

"I wonder what her bikinis will be like?" Rachel said practically bursting with excitement. Yuna and Lulu sent her a death stare and Rachel hid behind Talon.

"Yeah, can't wait to see these babes half-naked" Talon said swinging his arm around Rachel. Lulu's jaw dropped and her hands started to grow a bright yellow, Yuna's eyes widened as sparks began to jump from hand to hand behind her back.

"Haha! Very funny" Yuna said rushing and placing her hand on Lulu's shoulder and gently stepping on her foot.

"I'm back!" Rikku announced carrying three bikinis.

"Cool" Rachel said taking the bright pink one.

"Hooray…" Lulu said rolling her eyes and taking the extremely small black bikini.

"Oooh" Yuna said taking the last pale blue one. The three girls walked back to their huts and began changing.

"I can't believe it" Yuna said removing her shirt, her back was facing Lulu and she was examining the dents in the door.

"At least she is finally back to her former hyped up self," Lulu said putting on the bikini top.

"I guess so" Yuna replied pulling down her strapless bikini top. She pulled up her bottoms, which had two red bows on the side.

"You done?" Yuna said letting out a small yawn.

"Yep" Lulu replied looking at her long nails.

"Umm.. I'm sure the boys will like it Lulu" Yuna said pointing at the bikini top that was stretching over her well-developed chest.

"Don't push it" Lulu spat putting her dry clothes under her pillow.

"Ok ok" Yuna said opening the door and walking out. Yuna blushed as she got wolf whistles and cheers.

"Hey sexy, have you seen Yuna" Tidus said looking over her shoulder. He got a playful slap on the butt which caused an uproar through the brothers. Lulu walked out next, there was no noise. The men all except Tidus who was too busy making out with Yuna couldn't stop staring at her chest. For once Lulu loosened up and sent them a wink.

"Hiya guys!" Rikku and Rachel said in unison, they emerged from the small crowd. Rachel was wearing her revealing her pink bikini with red hearts on it. Rikku was wearing the skimpiest bright yellow bikini that Yuna and Lulu had ever seen.

"Talon, we have decided not to come. To protect the camp," One of the brothers said. Talon just nodded and waved goodbye.

"Well... let's go!" Rikku said skipping down the path. Everyone agreed and walked down the jungle path that Rikku had chosen.

Wakka had linked arms with Lulu and even though he tried he couldn't stop looking at her chest. He realized that Lulu had spotted him looking and he quickly looked away.

"It's okay" Lulu said casually leaning into him. Wakka just smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's great that she is finally loosening up!" Yuna said entwining her fingers with Tidus's. Tidus just nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, he watched as her eyes went from the now kissing Talon and Rachel to Wakka and Lulu.

"We'll show them!" Tidus whispered into Yuna's ear. Rikku squealed as the pristine beach unfolded before her, She ran full pelt to the water and dove in.

"Yahoo!" Rikku screamed as the water engulfed her body, letting out a happiness aura that everyone had missed. Every one else went running in except Tidus and Yuna. Tidus sent her a smile and started running only to trip and pull Yuna down with him. He let out a scream as everyone turned around and saw the couple rolling on the sand engaged in a deep passionate kiss. Everyone laughed as the couple hit a small hill and rolled into the refreshing depths of the ocean.

"Real smart ya" Wakka said scratching the back of his head. He took Lulu's hand and brought her deeper into the ocean.

"Water fight!" Rikku screamed sending a small wave of water flying at Lulu. Lulu slowly turned her head, her left eye started to twitch as she walked out of the water and walked up to the sand. She had her back to the gang, which disabled them for seeing the large grin on her face.

"Aww I'm sorry Lulu!" Rikku screamed wading back out of the water and up the beach. Lulu's ears pricked up as she heard this and stopped walking. Rikku ran up to Lulu and placed her hand on Lulu's shoulder. Rikku screamed as Lulu spun around with a massive grin on her face.

"WATERGA!" Lulu screamed, water surged out of her hands hitting Rikku with such a strong force that it sent her flying into the depths of the clear ocean.

"LULU!" Rikku screamed popping out from under the water, Lulu could swear that there was steam coming out of her ears.

"You stupid bitch!" Rikku screamed lunging out of the water only to be held back by a very scared Talon and a smirking Tidus.

"Calm down Rikku" Talon said holding her arms behind her back

"No! I'm gunna make that witch bitch pay," Rikku said grinding her teeth with frustration as the boys held her back.

"Come on Riki, you know how Lulu is" Tidus cooed, Rikku suddenly stopped screaming and looked up at Tidus in disbelief.

"Did you just call me Riki?" Rikku said with her jaw dropped.

"Well… uh yes, it's a umm… nickname?" Tidus said. He fell into the water as Rikku lunged at him giving him a bear hug. Yuna, Wakka, Talon and Rachel burst out in laughter as Tidus rose out of the water gasping for air.

"Thankyou Tidie Wide!" Rikku whispered giving him another hug. Tidus put his arm around her trying to comfort the girl, Rikku looked up with tears in her eyes and let go. She then walked over to Yunie and gave her a devilish grin.

"Nice grip that one has, if I do say myself" Rikku whispered into Yuna's ear making her smile.

"Thanks" Yuna said patting Rikku's head.

"Hey guys! Who's up for Marco polo?" Talon said giving Rachel a peck on the cheek.

"Ooo me!" Rikku screamed, her face lit up as Talon removed a long piece of cloth from inside a pocket of his boxers.

"I've been planning this" Talon said sending the girls a wink which they rolled their eyes at.

"Who goes first?" Talon said with a cheery smile.

"YOU!" Everyone said in unison, Talon chuckled and motioned Rachel to blindfold him. He began to spin as everyone spread out in a circle around him.

"Marco!" Talon yelled waving his arms out in front of him.

"Polo!" Everybody yelled back wading away from his waving hands. The game went on for another ten minutes before every one got out of the water and sat on the beach. Everyone except Talon who was still calling 'Marco' out.

"Woah! It's been like seven minutes since we left the water," Rikku said pointing at Talon. Rachel sighed and stood up, they watched as she went over and took his blindfold off.

"Hmm… maybe that was a tad too childish" Lulu said watching as Rachel tried to explain to Talon what happened.

"Nah, he is a big boy. He'll be ok," Tidus said casually pulling Yuna onto his lap and resting his head on her shoulder. Yuna giggled as he gave her puppy dog eyes, Yuna leant back and let out a deep breath.

"Aww isn't that sweet" Rachel said pointing at the resting couple. Talon just grunted and sat on the ground motioning Rachel to sit.

"It is, isn't it?" Lulu said, looking at Wakka. Wakka finally taking the hint sat behind Lulu letting her sink into his warm chest. Rikku leant back into a tree, she sighed as its prickles scratched her back. Rikku got up and remembered what Yuna said.

'I'll be strong for you Yunie' Rikku thought to herself covering her frown with her normal hyper grin.

"Come on guys, you can snuggle all you want back at the camp" Rikku said with a cheeky grin.

"Rikku!" They all screamed, Rikku just shrugged her shoulders and started walking up the beach.

"I'll meet you back at camp" Rikku yelled walking into the forest.

"A real character that one is" Rachel said lifting Talon's arm off her.

"Yep, one in a million" Yuna said smiling and getting up. Tidus held his arms up.

"Help me up mummy" Tidus pouted tilting his head to the side. Yuna sighed and took his hand, she felt a tug and he pulled her down to the ground with him.

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed her anger floated away as he pulled her into a deep loving his caressing his tongue on her lips for entry.

"Tidus" Yuna whispered pulling away from their kiss.

"Company" Yuna said red with embarrassment, Talon just laughed and pulled Rachel into a passionate kiss.

"Get a room!" Tidus yelled holding back fits of laughter.

"It's getting dark, lets head back" Lulu said, everyone nodded and Tidus got up and offered Yuna a piggyback ride. She gladly excepted and hopped onto his back. The group started to walk when they heard a loud scream.

"Rikku!" They all screamed at once, Tidus held onto Yuna tighter as he sprinted through the forest weaving through the hanging branches and spiders.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weasel! YEAY I'm DONE! Did you like it?

It will update in about a week so if your really bored read some of my other fics.. Or play duck duck goose with lounge chairs.

Ralph: Duck duck duck duck, duck duck duck duck

Bart: Say goose you stupid freak!

Ralph: Waaaaaaaa!

Lots of huggles- The author… Perverts, I coudlnt be bothered so just do torture to yourself Throw yourself off a cliff! I dunno?


	13. Be Strong

YEAY I'm updating this story… I updated cause aww I was really tired and I started getting these reviews from some new person! Tidus-Lover gave me warm fuzzies.. And it helped me write this new chappie! Sorry if its bad, I kinda rushed it!

(Disclaimer: I do not own this piece of bread, only all the characters in this story…. Or is it the other way around oO)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13,

Yuna is on Tidus' back as they are sprinting through the forest…..

Yuna felt a sting across her face as a branch slapped her.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled, he continued to sprint through the forest ducking and weaving even more carefully than before. Yuna buried her head in his wavy blonde hair that tickled her face as it moved in the wind.

"I'm bleeding" Yuna whispered realizing there was a large amount of blood in Tidus' hair. Yuna sighed and placed her hand on her face making the other keep a tight grip on Tidus' shoulder. She felt a strong pulse through her body as the blood began to evaporate.

"RIKKU!" Tidus screamed approaching the camp area. Tidus' face went pale as he approached her body lying on the ground.

"Rikku…" Yuna whispered, she slid of Tidus and kneeled next to Rikku's body. Yuna pulled the bloodstained shirt off her and screamed as she looked at the cuts.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Tidus screamed jumping back. Yuna's eyes grew wide as she read a message carved onto Rikku's body.

"We dine tonight" Yuna said, she felt tears well up as she collapsed onto Rikku's still body.

"Yuna! Get up help her!" Tidus screamed, as he heard footsteps. He spun around as Talon and Rachel came speeding out of the forest. Yuna nodded, her hands turned a bright blue and Rikku's body began to shake..

"Please Rikku, you have to try to come back. Fight them Rikku!" Yuna whispered as her body began to shake harder.

"Yu..na" Rikku whispered, she felt hot tears splash on her face as Yuna dived giving Rikku a bear hug.

"We thought we lost you…" Yuna mumbled feeling arms wrap around her back.

"I tried to stop them… they were so strong" Rikku mumbled burring her head into Yuna's chest.

"We wont be apart anymore" Tidus said, he helped Yuna and Rikku up and gave Rikku a hug.

"Hey, glad ya back!" Talon said stepping forward, he ruffled Rikku's hair and stood next to Tidus.

"The message said they will dine tonight, I don't think they could take us all. If we stick together then there is no way for them to get us" Tidus said. He turned around to see Lulu and Wakka approaching them.

"I want to go home.." Rachel whispered leaning into Talon's warm chest.

"Me too babe" Talon said planting a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Hunt or be hunted" Lulu said looking up at the sky. Wakka just nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Tidus led Yuna over to the benches, they sat down and looked up at the stars.

"Do we sleep?" Rikku asked biting her lip. Tidus' brow furrowed as he thought.

"Lulu, Talon, Yuna and I will stay up for half the night. Then we can swap" Tidus said making a small fire for warmth. Rikku nodded and skipped into her hut. Wakka planted a kiss on Lulu's cheek.

"If they come, scream and ill save you" Wakka said, Lulu laughed and sent him a smile.

"Ok, ill call for my big knight if they come" Lulu replied, Wakka chuckled and followed Rikku into the hut.

"Night babe, ill make sure no one comes" Talon said, he gave her a hug and she walked into her hut.

"Well that's everyone, what now?" Talon muttered sitting on a bench surrounding the fire.

"We wait" Lulu replied sitting next to him, Talon nodded and looked over at the huts. (a/n. hehe luv ya Talon )

"Lets prepare…Just in case" Tidus said stroking his sword. Tidus let out a yelp as he got knocked to the ground.

"FIRAG..." Lulu was cut off as she realized there was a young blonde clutching Tidus' back.

"I'm scared…. Wakka is scary…. I'm staying out here" Rikku mumbled now moving to hold onto Yuna. Lulu let out a small laugh as Wakka walked closer to the fire.

"Aww is my big knight scared too" Lulu teased, everyone laughed as Wakka scratched the back of his head. Tidus sat between Yuna and Rikku putting his arms around them.

"Never fear, Sir Tidus is here" Tidus announced causing an uproar of laughter.

"What would I do without you" Yuna said nuzzling into his chest. Talon perked up as he heard a rustling behind him.

"Show yourself!" Talon said picking up his own sword. Tidus stood up and picked up his own, Rikku put on her claws and Lulu stood with her hands at the ready.

"TALON!" A voice screamed, Talon's eyes grew wide as Rachel appeared with a knife to her throat.

"One move and she is gone" A voice said, Talon watched as the cold steel pressed against Rachel's neck.

"Plea.." Talon started before hearing a loud screeching noise.

"Looks like it is hungry" Another voice said, Tidus took Yuna's hand.

"Who is it" Talon asked standing remarkably still.

"It is a creature that lives of human flesh, you are its dinner" The first man said. Lulu began to softly chant, she quickly put her arms up and sent a firaga at the man holding Rachel. Rachel quickly dived out of the way. Talon rushed over and helped her up with one spare arm. He slowly backed towards the group holding his sword in his other arm. A bright light flashed through the forest as a slow rumbling sound echoed through the forest.

"Looks like your too late" Another man said, Tidus smirked as five more men made themselves visible.

"I hate to burst your bubble but we can easily take you and your creature!" Tidus yelled. The men started to laugh, Tidus and Talon lunged at the men making visible holes in all of them.

"WHAT'S GOING ON" Rikku screamed as the men began to turn to blue dust.

"Istilites, they are the followers of a ancient demon called Minerva" Lulu said.

"Minerva?" Yuna asked placing a comforting hand on Rikku's shoulder.

"Minerva is a snake demon that feeds off human flesh, it was thought to be defeated a long time ago. It makes a low rumbling sound as it tunnels through the ground" Lulu said. Rikku started to clench her fists.

"Look, we can beat this thing lets just get it over with" Tidus said, tightening his grip on his sword. Rikku began to wince as the rumbling noise got louder, she let out a shriek as the ground began to shake and a giant snake burst through it.

"Lets go!" Tidus screamed, Talon and Tidus began to lunge at the snake but were whacked back by its tail.

"Lulu!" Tidus yelled as he picked himself off the ground. Lulu began to chant sending a massive blizzaga at it.

"QUICK WHILE ITS FROZEN!" Lulu screamed, Tidus lunged at the beast sending cuts and slashes all over it. Rikku ran forward and sunk her claws into its tail. It let out a screech as blue blood began to pour out from it. Talon quickly picked up his sword and stabbed it into the Snakes's belly. A loud screech echoed through the forest as the creature turned into a large pile of dust.

"We won?" Talon asked looking around at the remains of the beast.

"I don't think so…" Lulu said examining the dust.

"STEP BACK!" Lulu screamed jumping back from the dust. A large banging sound emitted as the particles of dust began to explode.

'RUN' was heard over the explosions, They all began to run as the forest was set alight by the explosions. Talon squinted through light and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"TO THE BEACH!" Tidus screamed taking Yuna's arm and sprinting down the passages. The heat was almost unbearable sending burning sensations through their bodies. Tidus dived into the water letting the intense heat slide off his body. He opened his eyes and looked at Yuna who was smiling at him, he smiled back and rose to the surface. Tidus turned around to see Lulu, Wakka, Talon and Rachel huddled in a group in the water.

"RIKKU!" Tidus screamed, he ran out of the water and back into the forest.

"RIKKU!" Tidus screamed again now feeling the fire burning into his skin. He looked around the camp and saw a collapsed Rikku lying on the ground. He picked her up and held his breath running through the forest.

"Be strong Rikku, be strong" Tidus said, his eyes were watering from the extreme heat. He saw the exit and he ran out right into the water.

"TIDUS! RIKKU!" Yuna screamed she ran over and placed her hands over the two. Yuna began to shake as blue light emitted from her body engulfing Tidus and Rikku. Tidus let out a scream as the pain doubled then left.

"Yuna" Tidus whispered, he felt arms lift him out of the water and place him onto the beach.

"You'll be ok ya" Wakka said placing Yuna next to him. Tidus smiled and turned his head to look at Yuna. Her eyes were shut but her breathing patterns normal.

"Thank you Tidus" Rikku said, Tidus looked up at the now standing Rikku.

"Its ok" Tidus whispered clutching his stomach and sitting up. Rikku sat beside him and gazed out at the sea.

"Do you think they will find us?" Rikku asked feeling the a cold chill of air sweep past her.

"I'm not sure anymore" Tidus replied, he stroked Yuna's hair and gazed down at her.

"What ever happens, we have to keep our spirits up" Tidus said gazing down at Yuna's perfect face.

"We have to be strong…. I have to be strong" Rikku whispered to herself.

"Do you miss him?" Tidus asked looking at Rikku. Rikku just nodded and turned to hide her tears.

"I forgive him you know" Rikku mumbled gulping as tears began to slide down her face.

"You ok Tidus?" Talon asked, he squatted in front of Tidus and Rikku with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm good" Tidus said, Talon gave Tidus a highfive and looked at Rikku.

"You're a tough little girl you know" Talon told her, Rikku smiled and looked into his eyes.

"And you're a tough little boy" Rikku replied letting out a fit of giggles. Talon just chuckled and stood up.

"We really need to find camp" Talon said looking into the still ablaze forest. Yuna stirred opening her eyes slightly, she began to cough and splutter up some water.

"Hey there" Tidus whispered helping her sit up. Yuna sent him a smile and looked at Rikku.

"Rikku oh I'm so glad your ok!" Yuna exclaimed giving Rikku a hug.

"You too" Rikku replied, she felt hot tears stream down her face as she felt Yuna break the hug.

"I'm being strong for you" Rikku whispered, Yuna smiled and ruffled Rikku's hair.

"Me too" Yuna whispered, the cousins began to laugh forgetting everything bad that has happened.

"Lulu has found a good spot ya" A voice said. They turned to see Wakka standing on a rock.

"Lets go" Tidus said, he stood up and began to stretch. Rikku and Yuna helped him up and started to follow Wakka.

"Hey what's wrong" Talon asked Rachel, Rachel sent him a smile and looked away.

"I'm scared, I don't want to die" Rachel said letting tears freely flow down her face.

"You wont die, no one is going to die" Talon reassured her, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and began to quicken his pace. Rikku bit her lip and looked away from the couple..

'_I must be strong, I must be strong'_ Rikku thought to herself…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ALL DONE ! WOOOOOO dances

Yes I know, its soooooo bad… but hey! I updated so P tough cookies if you don't like it!

YEAY TALON SEE I UPDATE! SEEE! … I'm very hyper as its almost one in the morning! Woooo!


	14. Lights In The Dark

YEAY OMG ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT PEOPLE! ENJOY!

(Disclaimer: I own everything, and if you can prove I don't then sue me. Have fun trying to get anything out though )

00000000

Chapter 14

Lights in the Dark

Rikku stood up gently shaking her sand filled hair, she let out a yawn and followed the rest of the group down the beach.

"Hey wait up!" Rikku called jogging to meet up with the rest of the group. She slid past Wakka and linked arms with Yuna gently resting her head on her shoulder. Yuna made a little sound before putting her arm around Rikku and giving her a smile. Yuna yawned and looked up at the pitch-black sky, there were no stars but the moon glimmered along the sea and left a shining path.

"I'm tired Yunie!" Rikku whined looking up at the still smiling teen. Tidus jogged up behind them and went on the other side of Rikku.

"Don't worry Rikku we will get to a new camp soon and then we can all get some sleep." Tidus said letting out a yawn. He slid his arm around Rikku and looked ahead at Talon and Rachel. Rikku looked up at Tidus then back at Yuna. _'They really do care' _Rikku thought letting out a sigh. She nestled back onto Yuna and continued walking.

"Come on guys Lulus up ahead!" Talon called grabbing Rachel and running ahead. Rachel let out a scream as Talon swung her over his shoulders and ran down the beach.

"Taaaaloooon leeet mee goooo!" Rachel screamed, Tidus chuckled and took the chance and lifted Rikku up over his shoulder. He took three jumps forward before sprinting to catch up to Talon.

"Oh come on now," Yuna called grinning and jogging up to the boys. She watched as Talon and Tidus suddenly stopped running.

"Woah check this out!" Tidus exclaimed gently putting Rikku down. Rikku felt a breeze pass as she looked at the large hut that was before her. Her eyes widened as the hut's detail came into full view.

"Hey!" Rikku shouted running inside, she stopped at the entrance and looked at the perfectly cut stone walls.

"Woah spooky, it's made from stone," Talon said walking in still holding Rachel. He put her down and flopped onto one of the five beds. Talon closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Hrmm this is acceptable, for now at least." Lulu said sitting on one of the three chairs. Tidus walked in hand in hand with Yuna.

"Yeah! This is the life!" Tidus said sitting on one of the beds. Yuna lied onto the bed and pulled Tidus down next to her. "Feeling frisky are we?" Tidus whispered into Yuna's ear, his hot breath steamed down her neck sending shivers up her spine. Yuna giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE SOOO GROSS!" Rikku screamed marching out of the hut. Yuna sighed and closed her eyes, Lulu taking the hint followed Rikku outside. Lulu frowned as she watched Rikku walk towards the water and sit on the sand.

"Rikku…" Lulu whispered sitting next to the silent blonde. Rikku looked out at the silent waves rolling up and down the sand gently touching her feet.

"Don't" Rikku spat grasping the sand with her fingers and flinging it out to sea.

"Rikku, they love each other. Its not there fault they are acting like this, please, try to understand." Lulu said before standing and walking back inside. Rikku watched as the flash of black moved from the corner of her eye.

'**CRASH' **Rikku looked up as a massive sound emitted from down the beach. She got up and started running towards the now smoking pile.

"You stupid idiot what have you done!" A voice called, Rikku heard the voice and ran faster.

"HEY!" Rikku screamed looking at the two figures in the smoke. The smoke cleared and a man and a woman appeared in front of what used to be plane.

"Hello there, My name is Baralai and this is Paine" He said pointing at the scowling woman next to him.

"Hello" she muttered, her hair was short, silver and she was wearing black, black and more black. Rikku gaped as she realized that the woman had fiery red eyes.

"Hi my name is Rikku, pleased to meet you Baralai." Rikku chirped giving him a big hug, she then turned to Paine but felt cold steel against her neck.

"I don't hug" Paine muttered lowering her sword at a speed even Rikku almost didn't see.

"Hehehe she's a real nice girl once you get to know her." Baralai said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Hey!" Tidus called, Rikku turned around to see the group all running towards them.

The group then all introduced each other and headed back to the hut, where with the help of Lulu's magic and Paine's sword skills they managed to catch and cook fish. The rest of the night went with talk and gossip of the world. Paine and Baralai had been sent to find them but somehow had a machina power failure and went down into the sea.

"So who else has been sent to find us?" Talon asked wrapping his arms around a sleeping Rachel.

"Well actually most people have given up except one ship." Baralai said, stretching his arms.

"Who?" Talon muttered brushing some hair from Rachel's face.

"Some guys named 'Gippal' and Brother'" Paine said with her usual blank face. Rikku jumped up, her body went still yet her bottom lip started to quiver slightly.

"Gi-Gippal went looking for me.." Rikku muttered now starting to twitch. Paine just nodded and kept up her emotional wall.

"Woah Rikku you alright there?" Baralai asked raising an eyebrow and the now wailing blonde.

"GIPPAL IS LOOKING FOR ME!" Rikku screamed jumping up and down with tears of complete joy. Paine looked at Baralai and then back at Rikku, she raised an eyebrow and her mouth twitched. It was a small twitch but Baralai saw it, it filled his heart with long awaited joy. Baralai grew up with the silent girl, they trained together everyday but never came closer to a relationship than accidental touches.

"Come on guys everyone lets all catch up on some sleep!" Talon announced closing his eyes and pulling the strange woolen blanket over himself.

"Baralai, outside, now" Paine muttered standing up and walking outside. Baralai raised his brow again and followed her out. His jaw fell down as he saw the moonlight bounce off her perfect skin highlighting her raven hair.

"Yes?" Baralai asked looking into her blood red orbs.

"Why are you acting different, why are you looking at me like that?" Paine snapped, she looked at his somewhat hurt face. Her eyes scanned his face, his every detail filed into her brain. She would never tell him, but he was an attractive man.

"I'm sorry, I have been feeling odd these past days." He muttered trying not to look at her face. Paine nodded and looked back out at the sea.

"Me too," She whispered, obviously not quiet enough as Baralai lifted his head up and caught her gaze. He gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze, caressing her perfect smooth skin. Baralai closed his eyes and waited to feel steel slice through his vocal chords. But instead he felt warm lips against his cheek, his eyes shot open and saw two orbs glimmer in the moonlight and a small smile creep onto thin lips.

"Thank you." Paine whispered before letting go off his hand and walking inside. Yuna rolled onto her side and felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Do you think everyone's asleep?" Tidus whispered closing his eyes and breathing down her neck. Yuna made a grumbling sound and turned to face Tidus, she poked her tongue out and closed her eyes again. Tidus leaned in and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms tighter.

"I love you too," Yuna whispered cracking her eye open and watching him smile.

"Love you too babe," Tidus replied kissing her softly on the lips and closing his eyes. Baralai walked inside smiling at the lovers, he turned his head and saw Paine sitting on her bed. He walked over and sat on the other side, he took his shoes off and removed his shirt. Paine took off her boots and her leather jacket before lying down, she looked up at the stone ceiling and sighed. Baralai lied down and looked at her emotionless face, he bit his lip and put his arm across her stomach. Paine flinched slightly, she turned her head to face him.

"I could slit your neck in two seconds, just remember that." She whispered, Baralai's eyes grew, Paine moved closer and rested her head on his chest. Baralai smiled and wrapped his arms around her holding her close enough that he could feel her heart beat in synchronization with his.

IN THE MORNING XD 

Rikku had been lying there for what seemed like hours, the sun crept over to the window and shone in like a torch into the hut.

"Morning…" Rikku whispered, she swung her legs over the bed and rubbed her eyes. Talon rolled onto his back and let out a yawn, he looked over at Rikku and smiled.

"Up already?" He asked with a devilish grin, Rikku nodded and let out a yawn.

"Heh yawning really is contagious." Rikku muttered standing up and stretching her arms. Talon just nodded and stood up as well. Baralai opened his eyes and watched the two start talking about their dreams, he looked over at Paine. Their legs were entwined and she had a small smile, her head was on his chest and one of her arms.

"Hey wake up sleepy," Baralai whispered, Paine didn't move, her face kept its little smile but he swore it just grew bigger. With a flash Paine was kneeling on her bed with her sword just touching his skin.

"Two seconds remember," Paine whispered with a Cheshire cat grin plastered onto her face. Talon and Rikku froze, then suddenly burst out in laughter. Paine lowered her sword and Baralai stood up, he walked over to her and stopped just so he was right next to her face.

"Your sexy when you're mad you know." He whispered, Paine kept her emotionless face up but was smiling ear to ear inside. _'So are you,' _Paine thought to herself shaking her head at the idea.

"Hey could you guys be any louder!" Tidus called letting out a yawn and giving Yuna a wakeup kiss on the lips. Yuna's eyes shot open and smiled.

"Pay back eh," Yuna whispered, Tidus nodded and they both got up. Talon and Rikku were already outside playing splash wars in the water. Paine stood outside with her sword on her side watching the scene, Baralai stood next to her.

"Aren't they a cute couple!" Yuna said giggling at the two that were stealing quick glances at each other.

"Yeah that Paine chick is pretty mysterious," Tidus said examining the size of the sword she was wielding.

"And pretty dangerous, she must train hard." Yuna added feeling Tidus wrap his arm around her waist.

"Ohh yeah well ill show you, ill show you what I can do!" Tidus said, he walked back over to his bed and put on his boots and shirt, he picked up his sword and walked outside. Yuna's jaw dropped and quickly ran outside.

"Tidus, don't be stupid please don't do it!" Yuna pleaded, Tidus just chuckled, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Paine, I challenge you to a duel." Tidus announced, Paine looked at him and walked over.

"I accept, but I assure you, you won't win." Paine replied, she tightened the grip on her sword and stared into his cerulean eyes.

"3, 2, 1 FIGHT!" Baralai yelled, Paine jumped into the air and landed behind Tidus. He quickly turned around and felt cold steel against his neck.

"One point to Paine!" Rikku yelled jumping with excitement, Talon stood next to her cheering Tidus on. Paine walked back to her spot and made hand movements for Tidus to come get some. He started to sprint and brought his sword down but Paine was too quick and countered, Tidus' sword hit Paine's and didn't budge. Sweat poured down his face as he tried to land a hit on her but every slice was blocked until she let out a howl and did lightning fast slashes completely shredding his shirt with a big "P" scratched into it. Rikku, Talon, Yuna and Baralai burst out in laughter as Tidus started to fume.

"Good game, your better than I thought," Paine muttered she gave him a bow and walked back over towards Baralai. Tidus stood there, he gave a sheepish grin and walked back over to Yuna.

"Next time then?" Yuna asked giving him a smile, Tidus nodded and closed the distance between their lips…..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OMG I cant believe I did that! It's been soooooooo long I wonder if people will still read it?

Sorry if the Grammar is bad, I didn't have a beta reader because I think he is ignoring me ''. Oh well I tried my best, and I do actually have work to do.. HEHEHHEHHE

I hope you are still reading this Talon, heh sorry I havent updated in a while XD


	15. The Diversity In Ourselves

Right well let me just say, there is some stuff in here most of you won't like, I'm not going to tell you. Just read it please.

(Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing XD)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 15!

The Diversity In Ourselves.

It was late afternoon, the gang had spent most of the day eating and swimming. Which seemed the only thing they could do, Paine sat by herself on the sand for most of the day just staring at the water. Rikku stopped splashing Baralai and looked over at Paine.

"Why wont she talk?" Rikku asked her brow furrowing at the silent girl. Baralai looked over and let out a sigh.

"Its just how she is I guess," Baralai muttered looking back at the grinning blonde. He watched as Rikku bounded out of the water and over towards Paine.

"Hey Dr. P whatcha up to?" Rikku asked sitting next to her. Paine looked up and scanned the blonde.

"What did you call me?" Paine spat looking at the younger girl giggle.

"Oh it's just a nickname I made up, sorry." Rikku replied looking down at her hands. Paine looked up '_What a strange girl… Look at her, she's not scared of me at all.' _Paine thought staring in her green swirling eyes.

"Why did you come over?" Paine asked giving Rikku a glare, Rikku's mouth twitched and it slowly turned into a frown.

"I felt lonely and you looked lonely so I thought…" Rikku was cut off by Paine's glare. Rikku sighed and laid across the raven-haired girl's lap. Paine's eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to object, but stopped. She didn't know why she didn't do anything, but watching the blonde made everything disappear. _'Why haven't I moved her yet?' _Paine thought staring down at the blonde.

"What are you doing!" Paine hissed, Rikku smiled and let out a yawn before her famous grin.

"I'm tired, you're comfy and warm." The blonde whispered before latching an arm around Paine and closing her eyes. Paine's jaw dropped, never had she seen such displays of.. of anything like this.

**(a/n hehehehehe hmm yuri anyone? Aww just a little… and if you don't like it than tell me in your review. Cause I really think Paine and Rikku should get together . a/n)**

"Wait, you can't just do that," Paine muttered looking at the warm arm around her waist. Rikku cracked open an eye and pouted.

"Please, I promise ill go soon I'm just tired." Rikku begged sending Paine her biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Paine looked over at Baralai, he was watching this whole ordeal and laughing.

"Fine, just be quiet," Paine muttered sending a scowl at Baralai. Rikku's face lit up and she crawled onto Paine's lap more so her head was gently leaning on her chest, she rolled on her back and let out a yawn. Paine felt Rikku's arms leave her and she felt a pang in her heart. She gently picked up her arm and wrapped it around the young blonde. _'Ugh why am I doing this, I don't go soft. Why cant I just push her off!' _Paine thought battling with herself. She eventually gave up and leant back onto the tree and closed her eyes. Baralai suddenly stopped laughing, he slowly walked out of the water and headed over to the two girls. Paine cracked an eye open and watched the young man approach.

"What are you doing with her Paine?" Baralai asked crossing his arms over his chest. Paine looked at her sword and then back at Baralai.

"I'm not doing anything, now if you don't mind could you leave." Paine spat looking at the now angry Baralai.

"Why haven't you kicked her off yet, you hate affection!" Baralai yelled throwing his arms up, Paine glared at him with all her hate.

"Did I say that," Paine muttered her teeth were clenched and her fingers of her free hand slowly stroking her swords handle.

"You didn't have to! You rejected all attempts of mine but you let this little freak hold onto you like your he…" Baralai stopped, Paine had jumped up and she was holding her sword next to his neck.

"One more word, and you will never talk again." Paine muttered, Rikku sat on the floor her eyes wide with fear. Sweat dropped from Baralai's face as he slowly nodded taking a deep breath as she lowered her sword. Paine sat back down and leant on the tree, she motioned Rikku and she lied back down and closed her eyes. Paine put her arm around her and watched Baralai bite his lip.

"Don't worry Baralai, I won't take her away from you." Rikku said opening her eyes for a brief second before giving him a wink and closing them again. Baralai frowned and walked into the hut. Rikku felt Paine's arms tighten, Rikku sighed and bit back tears.

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to be friendly." Rikku whispered, her eyes went blurry and the picture of Paine's face started to become jumbled up. Paine looked at the girl, Rikku was still crying but now she had started to sniffle.

"Don't worry about it," Paine whispered closing her eyes again trying to block out the images of the sniffling teen on her lap. Rikku finally stopped crying and moved up yet again so her head could comfortably rest on Paine's chest. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Paine sighed and drifted off to sleep with her.

**(a/n That's all I'm putting in, tell me in your review what you want… a/n) **

Tidus walked out of the hut holding Yuna's hand. Baralai had told everyone of what was going on with Paine and Rikku and was punching the walls. He motioned towards Rikku and Paine and raised his eyebrow at Yuna.

"What do you think?" Tidus whispered, Yuna looked at them then back at Tidus.

"I think Baralai has lost it, I mean Rikku is just lonely. There is nothing going on between the two. And if there was and I doubt it, it shouldn't be talked about in an ill tone." Yuna replied giving Tidus' hand a squeeze and smiling at him. Tidus nodded and looked back at the two, Paine had her arm around the blonde protectively and Rikku was still leaning on Paine's chest with her legs bent on the sand. It didn't look that bad so Tidus dismissed these thoughts. Besides, Rikku loved Gippal, didn't she?

"Hey Baralai, I think this has blown completely out of proportion." Tidus said looking at the still angry man. Baralai walked back out of the hut and looked at the two.

"Look! Doesn't that strike you as odd!" Baralai yelled pointing at the two girls, Yuna shook her head and so did Tidus.

"I think you should just lay down, maybe have a nap like they are?" Tidus said looking at the young man.

"No need we are up." Paine muttered walking into the hut and putting on her jacket. Rikku stood outside the hut and gave Baralai a look of disgust.

"You know what, lets talk Rikku. Let's talk right now." Baralai grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Tidus and Yuna.

"What!" Rikku yelled, Baralai leant in with his teeth gritted.

"You stay the fuck away from Paine or I swear I will kill you." He growled, Rikku just smiled and leant in as well.

"Your scared aren't you, you think I'm going to take your little Paine away from you. And you know what, if you attempt to hurt me. You know Ill hurt you back ten times harder." Rikku spat, she clenched her fist and punched him across the face before walking back to the hut to meet Paine.

"Anyone want to come for a scout of the island?" Paine asked sending glares at everyone. Everyone shook their head too tired to say anything.

"I'll come…" Rikku said walking up to Paine. Paine nodded and they started walking down the beach.

"What happened before?" Paine asked turning around to look at Yuna healing Baralai's broken jaw. Rikku giggled and bit her lip.

"He thinks I'm taking you away from him." Rikku said, Paine didn't look at her but kept walking. Rikku stopped giggling and bit her lip, "I'm not am I?" she asked. Paine didn't reply looking ahead at tangle of trees.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Paine whispered, Rikku shook her head and Paine tightened her grip on her sword. "Something is running towards us, its getting faster." Paine whispered, she looked into one of the little pathways made from the trees and went into her fighting stance.

"**SQWARK!" **Paine's eyes widened as the big yellow bird jumped from the forest and landed next to Rikku.

"Seifer!" Rikku called giving the bird a giant hug. Paine looked at Rikku then at the bird. "Oh Paine this is Seifer we found him ages ago and then one day he just disappeared." Rikku jumped onto the bird and offered Paine her hand.

"You want to ride him?" Paine asked, Seifer looked at Paine and she glared back causing the bird to look away.

"Yup, come on!" Rikku shrieked with a big grin on her face. Paine took Rikku's hand and jumped onto the bird. She let go off her hand and waited.

"Well you got to put your arms around my waist so you don't fall off silly!" Rikku said looking forward trying to hide her blush. The warrior hesitated before wrapping her strong arms around Rikku's small waist. Seifer started to run along the beach jumping the large sand hills and the fallen trees. Paine tightened her grip as Seifer jumped even higher into the air giving Rikku quite a nice view off the top of the trees.

"Where is it going?" Paine asked closing her eyes as the chocobo ran at full pelt.

"Where ever he wants to I guess," Rikku yelled over the wind. Seifer took a hard left and went into the forest, it took several more turns before entering the same area with the hot spring he did before. "Oh my Yevon!" Rikku yelled, she jumped off Seifer and ran over to the hot spring.

"Wait, that spring looks wrong." Paine said stepping forward.

"Nah don't worry we came here before, its fine." Rikku said stripping down to her underwear. Paine turned away while she was changing and heard a loud scream.

"RIKKU!" Paine screamed turning around her eyes widening with fear as Rikku kept screaming trying to scramble out. Paine ran over to the side and shoved her arms in and pulling Rikku out. Paine's arms started to tingle as she realized the water wasn't water but actually acid.

"PAINE STOP THE BURNING!" Rikku screamed clutching onto Paine's body. Paine picked Rikku up and called Seifer over, Seifer trotted over and Paine pulled Rikku up onto him. She swiped up Rikku's clothes for later and held onto the crying girl.

"Seifer go!" Paine yelled feeling hot tears hit her neck. Seifer started to sprint out of the area. Paine's eyes widened as she looked at a black hooded man stand in front of the wall with written in blood on the wall. ' Warm yet bitch?' Rikku wrapped her arms around Paine tighter and started to scream as her skin started to come off.

"Its ok Rikku, we are going back!" Paine yelled giving Seifer a kick to run faster. Seifer took a hard right into a small passage. Paine felt a lurch as he leapt over a log and landed on the sand. He then ran down the beach and the hut came into view.

"I need you Paine," Rikku whispered closing her eyes.

"YUNA HELP!" Paine screamed halting Seifer to a stop outside the hut.

"Oh my Yevon Rikku!" Yuna screamed, Paine took Rikku into her arms and slid off Seifer. She laid her down onto the sand and Yuna bent over her body. Yuna's arms started to shake as blue mist flooded out of her fingertips striking Rikku's body one by one. Rikku lurched forward as the last blue particle went into her body. Yuna collapsed onto the ground as Paine felt Rikku wrap her arms around her body. Tidus kneeled on the ground and took Yuna into his arms. He picked her up and walked into the hut before placing her onto a bed. Paine realized Rikku was still naked so she quickly pulled Rikku closer and called Seifer over.

"Baralai, pass me Rikku's clothes!" Paine yelled at the man, he walked over and grabbed the clothes that were sitting on Seifer. He threw them on the ground in front of Paine and stared at her. "Turn around you freak, for Yevons sake she is too weak to move!" Paine spat at the man. Baralai didn't move and kept his eyes on Rikku's shivering body. Paine gave him a look of disgust and covered Rikku as much as she could before turning around with her and bringing the clothes. Tidus stepped out of the hut and walked over to Baralai.

"Come on man, let her at least get dressed." Baralai didn't say anything as he stormed into the hut. Paine nodded at Tidus as he went to comfort Yuna. Paine sighed and started to dress Rikku trying to be as careful as possible.

"Rikku, you have got to let go of me. I can't help you if you don't." Paine whispered, Rikku opened her mouth but nothing came out. Tears streamed down Rikku's face as she retracted her arms from Paine's waist. Paine finished dressing Rikku and picked her up. Rikku continued to cry as Paine started to walk inside holding the young girl.

"What happened!" Lulu asked rushing over to Paine. Paine laid Rikku down onto one of the beds and looked at Lulu.

"Those hooded men you were talking about, they somehow knew we would be at that hot spring Yuna, Tidus and Rikku found. It was filled with acid, I didn't know. I'm sorry," Paine said looking down at Rikku who was still crying.

"D- don't leave me," Rikku whispered, Paine nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I thought they were all dead ya?" Wakka said walking over to stand next to Lulu.

"Yeah I thought we kicked ass!" Talon yelled standing next to Wakka. Rikku moved closer to Paine and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"So… cold," Rikku whispered, Paine sighed and looked at Lulu. Lulu put her hands up and nodded.

"Just do it, none of us will think any different." Lulu said, Paine nodded and took off her jacket, she wrapped it around the blonde and then put her arms around her.

"Tomorrow, we are going on a hunt." Paine said, Lulu nodded.

"Yeah! No one does that to Rikku and Yuna and gets away with it!" Talon said putting his fists up and punching the air.

"BANG"……… 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RIGHT IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS THEN ITS YOU'RE OWN FAULT!

Look, I know MOST of you guys HATE YURI but I have a big plan for this story. I know most of my reviewers are girls and I know most girls hate this stuff. Yeah well get over it, just because your reading about it DOESN'T mean that you like girls. I mean I can talk, as I'm a girl and have a wonderful boyfriend.

Please, before flaming this and getting angry. Just think about it, if you all hate the fact that is going that way. Then I will change it.. But it will really hurt the story.. BE WARNED FOOLS XD


End file.
